Learning To Breathe
by lostwithoutyoux3
Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unkown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own anything**

Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unkown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.  


"We are now landing in Honolulu, Hawaii. We hope you enjoy your stay and fly with us again," the pilot said on the intercom.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the wheels of the plane bounce off the ground.

"Ash can you believe it? We're finally here in paradise!" Aiden said with an excited voice as he started shaking me.

The plane came to a stop and the people around us stood up to grab their bags from the top compartment. The back part of my chair was suddenly pushed forward and my face almost hit the chair infront of me. Aiden noticed my sudden anger but stopped me from verbally attacking the person behind me.

"You don't wanna get into a fight on a plane Ash. Ecspecially cause some huge guy could be sitting right behind you."

"Yeah I know. But did you see my face almost smash into this?!" I said as I slapped my hand on the chair infront of me. "It would have hurt like he--"

Before I knew it, a duffel bag from above landed right on my head. I immediately stood up and turned around to see a blonde bending down holding her leg in the middle of the aisle. Next to her was a little boy with brown hair staring at me scratching his head.

"Ow! Taylor! Please don't kick me when I'm doing things ok honey." the blonde exclaimed, completely unaware of the fact I was standing there.

"I'm sawy. I was practicing so I can be like that guy!" he said pointing to the soccer player on the magazine.

"It's ok. Kicking is for outside only got it." The little boy nodded while still pointing to the soccer player.

The blonde turned towards me, brushed her hair with her hands and gave me an apologetic look. The moment I saw her ocean blue eyes I was a goner. I couldn't possibly stay mad at her or her little boy. "I'm so sorry about that. I hope it didn't hurt you when it fell."

I didn't even realize she was talking to me until Aiden had to nudge me. "Oh uh uhm no it's no problem. "

I gave her the duffle that fell on me and I couldn't peel my eyes off of her. She was gorgeous. Her figure is stunning and her eyes are breath taking. My thoughts were soon interrupted when she spoke again.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that." she said as she grabbed the little boy's hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still alive right?" I said with a chuckle.

She tilted her head and gave me another smile. And with that, she was walking away from me down the aisle with whom I assume is her son.

~x~o~x~o~x~o

"Aiden where are our bags?" I asked once i saw the same green suitcase go around the baggage carousel for the 5th time.

"It's right there Ash," he said pointing to the suitcases

"Finally! God we've been here forever."

"Chill Ash. This is the vacation we've been waiting for. We're gonna party, get drunk, and meet some beautiful ladies, so let's go," he said as we rolled our bags out to the road.

Aiden was right, this vacation is my time to relax. Recording has been so hectic recently I almost wanted to leave the company for good. And trust me, when I say I wanted to leave, I mean it. Ethan, my manager, has been getting on my nerves too because he wants to change my songs, but I refuse to. God dammit he's such a fucking asshole sometimes.

"Sorry Aiden, I just need some time to relax. By the way, where are we staying again?"

"The Hilton. I got us a suite cause I know you can be such a 'diva' and would refuse to stay in a regular room." he said using air quotes.

"Hey! Being in a small room with you is the problem," I said sarcasticly.

"Whatever. Let's go."

**Read and Review please :o)**

It'll get better...I promise


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own anything**

Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.  


"I gotta say Aiden, this is a nice place," I said as I was taking in the sight of paradise. The sun was beginning to set and tiki torches were being lit outside. Soothing Hawaiian music was playing in the lobby and there were flowers all over.

We've been waiting in line at the front desk for a while now and Aiden could tell I was getting impatient. He's such a good guy. He is always looking after me taking care of me. If I was straight, I would probably have a thing for him, but I'm not and I don't.

"Ash, I'll take care of this. Why don't you go check out the ladies over here" he said with a grin.

"Thanks man. Call me when you got the room." he gave me a head nod and I was off.

There was nowhere in particular I was heading for. I'm just letting my feet take me where ever it leads me. Before I knew it, my feet were sinking in the sand as the small waves crashed on the shore.

"So how's your head?" an angelic voice said from behind. I turned around and there she was. The girl from the airplane. Her son was holding her hand and playing with the sand with his feet.

"Are you following me?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, now why would I do that?" the blonde responded. "I'm Spencer and this is Taylor by the way." she stuck her free hand out towards me.

"Ashley." I said and returned the gesture.

"Your last name isn't Davies is it?" she asked with a questionable face.

"Heh. It is actually. It's nice to meet a fan," I said with a small smile. Damn. I was hoping she wasn't a fan. I mean, it's nice to meet fans but this is my vacation and I don't want to have to deal with them. I want to relax and not worry about anything. Well, I guess I should get ready for screaming cause that's what usually happens. I shut my eyes tightly to prepare for the screaming which I assumed was about to kill my ear.

"That's what I thought. And uhmm what are you doing?" was all she said.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She didn't even move or look excited to see me. "Sorry. I just thought you were going to start screaming and get overly exc--"

"Woah woah woah, don't worry. I'm not like that at all. I feel bad for you celebrities that have to deal with all of that....attention." I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God! Finally someone who understands! You officially became my favorite person Spencer."

"Haha why thank you Ashley Davies." she said with a tilted head and smile.

Oh gosh she is so beautiful. That smile is to die for. I just wanna take her in my arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. Gah! Ashley snap out of it. Her son is right there and she is probably here with her husband or boyfriend or whatever. But, I think I'm gonna love this vacation if I get to see her again.

Taylor was playing in the sand digging holes when he asked, "Spency, can we get shave ice over there?" He tried his best to give her a puppy dog face.

He is so adorable. He makes me want to have a little boy one day.

"Tay hunny, we can get after we eat dinner ok. Where do you wanna eat dinner?" she asked bending down to his height.

"I want spaghetti. No burgers! I want a burger." he said with a big smile.

"Hey Ash, I tried calling you but you didn't ans- why hello there." Aiden said once he saw Spencer. "I'm Aiden. Ashley's best friend. Aren't you the girl from the plane?"

"Yeah. I'm Spencer and this is Taylor."

"Well Ash, I'm hungry so wanna get some food. Burgers sound good right now."

"Hey that's what I wanna eat!" Taylor shouted.

"Well then Taylor, would you like to join Aiden and I to dinner?" I asked him as I bent down.

"Can Spency come with us?" he asked

"Of course _Spency_ can come with us." Spencer gave me a goofy face when she heard me call her Spency.

"I like you Ashy." Taylor said with the cutest voice.

"It's Ashley." Spencer corrected him.

"That's what I said. Ashy."

"It's ok little guy. You can call me anything you want." I said.

Aww...can this guy get any cuter? It's official, I want a little boy.

"Sooo...can we go eat now. I'm starving." Aiden said while he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, let's go fatty." I said as I pushed Aiden.

"God Ash don't be so rude to me around other ." he said immitating Napoleon Dynamite.

Spencer and I were laughing and Taylor was just starring at Aiden confused.

"I don't get whats so funny."

"Taylor my man," Aiden said as he carried him and put him on top of his shoulders. "You and I are going to be tight."

I turned to look at Aiden when I saw Taylor on his shoulders. I was amazed on how close Aiden and I were with Spencer and Taylor even thought we've known each other for a little while. And honestly, I am perfectly fine with that.

**Read and Review please. **

**I'm not 100% sure where this story is going, so should I continue or no. Let me know please. Thanks! :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own anything**

Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.  


When we arrived at the restraunt, I was swarmed by fans asking for autographs and pictures. Poor Spencer though. The fans pushed her away just to get closer to me. I hope her and Taylor are ok. I had to literally jump and hide in the bathroom and wait till Aiden called me to let me know the fans were gone and they got their table. I think one of them even pulled for my hair.

"Ashy!" Taylor screamed when I came out of the bathroom.

Thank God for him and not being able to say my name correctly. If I got rushed by more fans, I would spend the rest of my vacation in the bathroom.

"Hey Taylor." I said as I slided into the booth nest to Aiden.

"How do you handle all of that?" Spencer asked as she straightened out her clothes and hair.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I guess you just get used to it after a while."

"Well I hope I didn't insult you since I didn't know who you were." she said as she stared at her fidgeting hands.

"It's ok. It was nice meeting someone not because of my _fame_ and _fortune."  
_  
"Typical celebrities and their big egos," she said with a smirk.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we looked over the menu and waited to order. Aiden was looking at his menu with an intense face while downing his drink and Taylor was imitating him. I don't think I can say this anymore, but he is the cutest little thing ever. Spencer was biting her lip as she looked at her menu. And I, I couldn't take my eyes off of Spencer. After a while of staring, she caught me and gave me a smile only I could see. If I could interpret what that smile meant, I would say it was suggestive, but that's probably wishful thinking.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"Aiden, we just got our food and your almost halfway done already." I said as I brought my burger to my mouth.

"I said I was hungry Ash," he said as he wiped the ketchup from his chin.

"Spency, how come he doesn't have a bib?" he said pointing to Aiden. We started laughing and Aiden gave the little boy a playful pout.

"Don't worry Taylor. I'll make sure he gets a bib next time," I said. "So how long are you and Taylor here for?"

"Me for two weeks and Taylor for three."

"Lemme guess, your husband is coming after the first week your here and when you leave after the 2nd, he is staying with Taylor for another week for 'father son bonding.'" Aiden said using air quotes.

Spencer just stared at Aiden with wide eyes and mouth open. I guess she didn't expect Aiden to say something that...complicated.

"Well, you got most of it correct. Except, I'm not married; I'm single. And Taylor isn't my son. Everything else is correct though. It's just me and Taylor for a week, then his father a.k.a my brother Glen is coming." She took a deep breath in, "And then I leave and my brother and Taylor are gonna spend some time together here."

I wasn't exactly paying attention while she was talking cause the only thing I could think of was Spencer is single.

"How come your brother isn't here?" I asked

"He had work and I usually babysit Tay here," she said ruffling his hair. "I decided to come early and he thought it would be a good idea if he came early with me. Glen is having some issues with Tay's mom so yeah."

"So your Taylor's aunty?" Aiden asked

"Yup."

"I was wondering why he called you Spency. Not mommy or something." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Oh God, Aiden better not start hitting on Spencer. Aiden is a good guy, but not her type. If my gaydar is correct, I have to say she is a rainbow lover.

"How come you, your brother, and his son are here?" I asked wanting to learn more about her.

"We're meeting with our parents for their anniversary. They live here." I was about to say something when I was cut off. "And we're staying at the Hilton because we didn't want to stay at the house."

"You read my mind. And I guess we'll be seeing more of you two cause we're staying at the Hilton too." I said with a smile.

She returned the smile and looked me straight in the eyes. "Enough about me, what about you?" Spencer said pointing a fry at me.

"Aiden and I are here on vacation. Aiden is my best friend, nothing more." I said to make sure she knew I wasn't with him.

"Yeah, I'm here cause I need to keep an eye on this punky rockstar." he said punching my arm.

"Thanks Aid." I said rolling my eyes. There was silence for a while before I realized something. "So can I ask one more question?"

"Uhmm....sure," said with an unsure voice.

"I'm just curious. So do you not like my music if you aren't so excited to meet me?"

"Heh, I'm a fan. I think you're an awesome singer. But, I'm not a big fan of rock music. I like it, but I don't love it." she said scared she insulted me.

"Don't worry. You aren't insulting me. You're....making me become a better musician and gain more fans." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Ok. Well, rock music is entertaining to listen to, but personally I love ballads. You have a really beautiful voice Ash. I've heard an acoustic version of some of your songs and I wonder why you don't sing more songs like them."

"I'm sure you know what all my songs have in common." I said.

"Not exactly." she replied.

"She writes her own songs. She doesn't sing songs that aren't written by her because she wants it to have meaning to her." Aiden said.

"Oh," she gave me a shocked expression.

"I guess I didn't have any inspiration to write meaningful love songs." I said breaking eye contact.

I just admitted to Spencer I've never felt love before. I know I'm known to not handle relationships well, but it doesn't mean I'm not looking for it.

"Well I hope one day that will change," she said as she placed her hand on mines.

**Read and Review please :o)**

**Any suggestions on what they should do the next day? Let me know thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own anything**

Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.  


"I never thought I'd live to see the day the Ashley Davies admits to liking someone," Aiden said as he jumped onto the same bed as me.

"Come on. We all have feelings right." I said throwing the pillow at his head.

"You've known her for less than 24 hours Ash. You went out with Madison for about a year and you didn't seem to give a rat's ass about her. You aren't exactly the 'relationship' type of person" he said using air quotes.

"OK I didn't want to go out with her. Ethan forced me to go out with her since I needed more publicity." I said with an annoyed voice.

"True that."

"I don't know what it is about her. She's just...different."

x~o~x~o~x~o

At the lobby cafe

"Aid! Get me a blueberry scone" I called out to him as he walked to the line.

"Make that two," a voice from behind me said.

I turned around and there was the girl I was falling for. She was dressed in a baby blue sun dress with a beach bag over her shoulder and sunglasses perched on her head. Little Taylor was in his swim trunks and tank top holding Spencer's hand. I sure do wish I was Taylor, that way I can hold on to her hand as much as I want.

"I want a chocolate chip muffin," Taylor said pulling on her hand.

"And a chocolate chip muffin," she said.

"As you wish." I turned back around and called to Aiden, "Make that two and a chocolate chip muffin!"

"I was kidding." she said laughing.

"It's ok my treat. So what are you two up to today?" I said as I gestured them to sit.

"We're going to the beach!" Taylor said throwing his arms in the air. "Can Ashy come?" he asked Spencer.

"Of course she can. That is if she wants to though."

"Pwease" Taylor said giving me the puppy pout.

"How could I say no to a face like that" I said tilting my head. I looked Spencer straight in the eyes and said, "I'd love to go to the beach with you."

I hope she got the message I was trying to give her. I decided to give subtle hints that I kinda like her cause I don't wanna scare her away. Hmmm...maybe Aiden can watch Taylor and just me and her can go out somewhere one day. I'll have to ask him if he's up to it.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"The beach really is beautiful. I think I could live here." I said as we walked around to find a good place to put our stuff. After a little while of walking, we finally settled for spot not to close, but not too far from the water.

"Come on Aiden!" Taylor screamed as he pulled Aiden to the water.

"They get along so well," she said looking at the boys play in the water. "Tay usually doesn't get along with other guys besides his father."

"And why is that?" I said as I laid a towel down.

"I'm not really sure actually." she said leaning back on her elbows.

I stood up so my back was facing Spencer. I could feel her eyes staring at me so I decided to put on a show. I slowly pulled down my pants and made sure to take off my top slowly so she could use her imagination. What can I say? I'm not afraid to admit I have a hot body and take advantage of it. I lay back down on the towel ready to take in the Hawaiian sun.

"Aren't you going to tan? Cause if I can say, you're gonna get a pretty weird tan if you wear your dress." I said with a grin.

"Ashley Davies. Are you trying to get me to strip for you?" she said with a tilted head and squinted eyes.

"Well when you put it that way, yes. Yes I am."

Shit, Ashley what happened to making subtle hints? God I'm such an idiot. I hope she doesn't freak out or anything.

"I like the way you think Davies." she said with a smirk. She then stood up and did exactly what I did to her. Her back was facing me and she slowly lifted her dress. My imagination was going wild. Her back was smooth and fair. I clenched my hands into a fist as I imagined her soft skin under my palms tracing every curve. Before I knew it, she was laying down next to me once again.

"Did you like what you saw?" she said as she looked up towards the sky.

"mhmm" was all I was able to say.

"So what does the infamous Ashley Davies have planned tonight?" she said a little nervous.

"Hmm...maybe get a few drinks and hit a club with a certain somebody."

"Oh," she said disappointed.

I looked at her and she was twirling her thumbs with a sad look in her ocean blue eyes.

"So are you down?"

She looked up towards me confused. "Huh?"

"Are you up to spending the night with me?"

A smile grew across her face and she nodded. "What about Taylor?" she asked.

"What about me?" the little boy asked as he shook his head and water flew all over us.

"How would you like to spend the night with me tonight?" Aiden asked him as Spencer started to dry him.

I looked at Aiden confused on how he knew I wanted to be alone with Spencer. He gave me a wink and I mouthed 'thank you' to him. He always has my back, and that's why I love him.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" he screamed jumping up and down. "What about Ashy?"

"Ashy and I are going out tonight." Spencer said.

"Do you like Ashy?" Taylor questioned.

Spencer started to blush and Aiden was trying to hide his laughter from the little boy's question. It didn't look like she was going to say anything, so I decided to speak up. "Well I hope she does cause I like her too." I know it was pretty gutsy, but I felt like it needed to be said. God I'm really not sticking to my subtle hints plan.

"Well if she doesn't like you then it's ok cause I like you," he said swaying side to side.

"I like you too," I told him.

"Well Tay, if you're gonna spend the night with Aiden you better take a bath." she said gathering her stuff. "We'll meet you in the lobby at 6?"

"6 sounds good," I replied. "Bye!"

"I can't wait till tonight." I said to myself. I honestly can't wait.

**Read and Review :o)**

I hope you like it. And thank you to all who have been leaving comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.  


Ok Ash, breathe in and breathe out. I sat on the lobby couch with Aiden wearing fitted jeans and green top. I spent almost 2 hours getting ready for tonight and I never usually take that long. It's 5 minutes till 6 and Aiden and I have been sitting for about 15 minutes already. It was quite difficult to convince Aiden to come down early without trying to seem too excited, but I think he figured out what I was trying to do.

"Ash, you better not let her go. If you do I'm gonna slap that pretty head of yours." he said.

"Way to be nice," I said staring at him. "And like I said before...she's different."

"I'm just saying you know. Spencer seems really nice and I don't want you to treat her like Madison or any one night stand you had."

"I won't ok Aid. I really do like her."

My eyes suddenly caught sight of her when the elevator doors opened. She was dressed so beautiful in her skinny jeans and strapless blue top that it looked like she just walked out of a movie. My jaw must have dropped without me noticing cause I suddenly felt Aiden's hand push it up.

"Aiden!" Taylor screamed as he ran out of the elevator.

"Hey buddy. Ready to have a guy's night?" Taylor nodded.

Spencer walked towards me and I can honestly say she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Hey Ash"

"Hey. So you ready to go? It looks like the boys are leaving already."

"Yeah. Let's go." she turned to Aiden and Taylor, "Do you mind watching him till we get back?"

"My pleasure." Aiden said picking up Taylor. "You can pick him up anytime you want. In fact you can pick him up tomorrow for all I care." he said winking at me.

I swear that guy is so weird. First he threatens to slap my head if I treat Spencer like a one night stand (which I wont of course). And then he suggests we spend the night together. Talk about confusing.

x~o~x~o~x~o

Spencer and I arrived at Chances night club and the line to get in was going around the building.

"Why does the line have to be so freaking long?" Spencer asked as we arrived at the end of the line. "I'm sure a rock star like you would be able to get us to the front."

"Of course I can do that." I was about to walk out of line when I felt a strong grasp pull my wrist.

"I was joking Ash. I don't want you to use your fame to get us to places. I'm sure there are other things to do around here rather than dance on a cramped dance floor, have other people wipe their sweat off on you, and have strangers grope you."

"Wow, when you put it that way, anything sounds better than this. So Spencer Carlin, care to take a walk with me?" I said as I held my hand out.

"I'd love to," she said as she took my hand gave me a tilted smile.

The streets were fairly crowded and there was nowhere in particular we were heading for.

"So what's it like being famous?"

"Heh" I scoffed.

"What? When I was younger my one and only dream was to become a famous actress or singer." she said a little embarrassed.

"It's not as fun as it looks. I'm sure you know that. I get no privacy and I absolutely hate the paps."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"So I never got to ask you, but what do you do Spence?"

"Well, it's not as exciting as what you do, but I am the narrator of documentaries. It's the closest I've gotten to my being famous dream," she said.

I'm not surprised she does narrations cause her voice is sexy as hell! It's the perfect job for her.

"What are you talking about not interesting? That's so cool. What do you do it on?"

"Uh whatever I guess. Animals, History, anything. I don't know if you watched the documentary about global warming, but I was the narrator for that one. That's my most well known one. Not the Dick Chaney one by the way."

"No ways. That was you?"

"You've seen it?"

"Of course! I think yours was way better then Dick Chaney's. My manager, Ethan, told me to watch that documentary because he said I should know whats going on in the world and should make a shout out and mention something about it at my concerts. "

"Haha. Well rock stars should be educated."

"Yeah I guess. So technically, you talk for a living. There are a lot of famous people who talk for a living and their face is very well-known." I said laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'm never actually in the documentary. Just my voice."

"Well maybe you can do a documentary on me and I'm pretty sure your important enough to me to be seen on screen" I said with a grin.

"Is thee Ashley Davies flirting with me?" she giggled.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said swinging our hands back and forth. "So what's your favorite documentary?"

"Hmm...well there was one topic that is definitely not a normal one. It was about how people believe in second chances. It was pretty crazy actually. Tons of people insisted we do one on it and we used so many computer stuff to act out what people said. I specifically remember one guy saying that he believed if you make the biggest mistake of your life with someone, you fall into a portal where you go back in time and the person you made the mistake with don't know you and you have to fight for them. That way you appreciate them more."

"Wow. That's intense." I said with wide eyes. "Do you believe in that?"

"I believe in fate more. If something bad happened, I think it's meant to be." I agreed and nodded my head. "I just liked the fact that people really believe in stuff like that. It's really cool how people think of stuff like that."

x~o~x~o~x~o

We ended up in an empty park by the beach and the sound of the waves crashing was soothing. The park was obviously for tourist because there were tiki torches and cabanas all over. I wonder why it's not crowded here. It's quite nice.

"Hungry?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked hand in hand towards a nearby food stand.

After we got some food we walked towards a cabana. I paid for the food of course. It took some time for her to let me pay, but I was successful.

The cabana was very comfy and private. It was perfect for spending the night with Spencer.

"Sing for me," she said out of nowhere.

I was taken aback by the sudden demand "I thought you didn't like my songs?" I said questioning her.

"Excuse me, but I said I liked your songs. Just not a big fan of the genre."

I took a deep breath in and did what I do best. Sing acapella.

_Hello, good morning, how ya do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new_

So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way

That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how ya been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never thought I could fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way  
That I say I love You  
This is the way  
That I say I'm Yours  
This is the way  
This is the way  
  
"How did you know that was my favorite song of all your songs." she asked as she leaned closer to me.

"Lucky guess." I replied as I leaned in closer to her too.

"Lucky me then." I whispered as our lips were just millimeters away.

"Lucky you indeed." And before I knew it her lips collided with mines. My eyes closed as I took in what was happening. I felt her tongue graze my lover lip and I slightly opened my mouth to allow her entrence.

I fell to my back and she was on top of me. Her hands went through my hair as my hands roamed down her back. I stopped right at her lower back and slipped my hands under her shirt. She didn't back away so I continued my journey up her body. Her skin was the smoothest and softest I've ever felt.

"I want you Spence" I whispered to her.

"I want you to make me yours," she replied.

I lifted her top and she did the same to me. When my skin came in contact with hers I felt immediate warmth and it was the best feeling in the world. We spent the rest of the night in the cabana and the only sounds that were made were from the waves and pleasure.

**Read and Review :o)**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at band camp :/ Anyways hope you like it and just an fyi, there won't be any sex chapters cause I don't know how to write them. And the song is called learning to breathe by switchfoot. It's an awesome song and my favorite so I suggest you listen to it.

I hope you like it. And thank you to all who have been leaving comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own anything**

**Summary:** **Ashley has the time of her life with an unkown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants. **

**Spencer's POV**

I was laying on my side reaching for my beautiful brunette but only felt empty space. I immediately shot up to find myself in an empty cabana.

"Iknew this was to good to be true." I said to myself as I brought my hand through my hair. I opened the cabana and shielded my eyes from the blazing sun.

"Good morning sunshine," I turned around and there was Ashley holding two cups of coffee. "Coffee?"

I nodded and she handed me the coffee. "I thought you were gone when I woke up." I confessed.

She looked at me with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry you had to think that. I didn't think you were gonna wake up and I wanted to suprise you," she said with a small smile.

"You don't have to be sorry. And thank you for the coffee." I leaned in and gave her a kiss. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but it soon became long and passionate. Our tongues were fighting for control and I could taste some coffee that lingered in her mouth.

"Ash," I whispered

"Spence."

"I'm falling for you hard and fast, and I'm scared."

I could tell she was taken back at my forwardness. "I know I've only known you for a short time, but it feels like I've known you forever. Please don't be scared to be with me. " she said.

I looked straight into her eyes and nodded and said, "I've never developed feeling for someone so quickly. Ecspecially with a rockstar. I've heard of many stories about celebraty relationships gone bad, and I don't want that"

"Spence, I could never want to hurt you."

I leaned in once again but was interrupted by Lady Gaga singing Beautiful Dirty Rich.

**"Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich"**

"That ringtone is so you," I giggled.

she just scoffed and gave me a goofy look then answered her phone.

**Ashley's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash do you know where I put my contact solution?"

"Seriously Aid. That's what you called me for?"

"Well yeah and to tell you, you better get back cause you're other phone here has been going off like crazy and woke up Taylor."

"Oh. You could have answered it you know. And tell him I said sorry."

"Yeah ok. and I did answer it. He said it was important and you should call him back."

"Ok. I'll come back now. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh and Ash did you and Spencer do the nas--"

"Aiden! I'm hanging up now!"

I shut my phone and looked back at Spencer. "I'm sorry Spence but I have to go back cause my manager, Ethan, has been trying to reach me all morning."

"Yeah no problem. I should probably get back to Taylor too."

I nodded and gathered all my stuff from the cabana but was suddenly pushed on my back. Our lips fused together once more and my hands roamed her body.

"Spenceee" I moaned.

"I just wanted one more kiss," she smirked and stepped out of the cabana.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"Spency!" Taylor screamed as we walked into the room.

"Hey Tay. How'd you like spending the night with Aiden?"

"It was fun! We went to glow in the dark mini putt and I beat Aiden!"

"Worse part is, I didn't let him win." Aiden said in a low voice. "Oh and Ash, get your booty on the phone and call Ethan before he gets P.O."

"Oh yeah. Be right back."

I walked over to the drawers and picked up my work phone. I clicked the missed call list and saw that I had 23 missed calls from Ethan.

"This better be important."

I dialed his number and it rang a couple times before he picked up.

"It's about time Ashley!" he yelled into the phone.

"Geez I'm on vacation. What do you expect." I said in a monotone voice.

"Well...I have news for you."

"OK. Do tell."

There was a short silence.

"Ethan? You there?"

"Yeah. Well here it goes. Your next album is being cancelled.

"WHAT?!?!?"

**Read and Review :o)**

**I hope you like it. And thank you to all who have been leaving comments. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't own anything**

**Summary:** **Ashley has the time of her life with an unkown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants. **

**Previously:**

_"This better be important."_

_I dialed his number and it rang a couple times before he picked up._

_"It's about time Ashley!" he yelled into the phone._

_"Geez I'm on vacation. What do you expect." I said in a monotone voice. _

_"Well...I have news for you."_

_"OK. Do tell."_

_There was a short silence. _

_"Ethan? You there?"_

_"Yeah. Well here it goes. Your next album is being cancelled. _

_"WHAT?!?!?"_

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Spencer's POV**

The door to the room Ashley is in is shut, the TV is on a pretty high volume, and I can still hear Ashley yelling into the phone.

"Is Ashy OK?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, she should be fine."Aiden replied.

I wanted to stay so I could talk to Ashley after, but I could tell it would probably be best if I wasn't here when she got off the phone.

"Tay, are you hungry?" he nodded.

"Well let's get something to eat then. Thank you for watching him Aiden. And can you tell Ash she can call me whenever." I asked him as Tay and I got up getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. No problem. Sorry about her yelling and everything." He said

"Don't worry about it." I said and shut the door.

I really hope everything is going to be ok with her.

**Ashley's POV**

I was pacing back and forth with my hand on my forhead.

"How the fucking hell is it possible for my album to be cancelled?" I yelled into the phone.

"Ashley, please calm down."

"Calm down? Why the fuck should I calm down Ethan?! My next album is being cancelled! And you still didn't answer my fucking question." I said as I sat on a chair in the room.

"Apparently, when you signed the contract, you signed for only 3 albums with the company."

"So I can't I renew the contract? And why would they want to get rid of me? I gave them so many top-of-the-chart songs." I said as I curled my hand into a fist and pounded it on the table infront of me.

"Don't you think I asked them that?" he said irritated. "I tried everything I could and for some reason they just didn't want you recording with them anymore."

"God dammit Ethan. I worked overtime almost every single night just to make my next album the best. Now it was all put to waste."

"I know Ashley. And I'm sorry. But I can't do anything about it."

"Why didn't they tell me this before I started recording?" I said lowering my voice a little.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. They either didn't know, which I doubt. Or someone there really hates you."

"Fuck that. Ethan, you better find me a new company to sign wtih. I don't wanna go back to being an unsigned artist. I hated those days."

"Don't worry Ash I'm already on it. Besides, you're the princess of rock so there are going to be tons of companies begging you to sign with them."

"I know, it's just that I've been with Record Central my entire career and that's the studio my father recorded with," I said in a calmer voice.

"I know. And again I'm sorry. I'll try figure out what really happened and I'll call you back."

"Alright. Thanks." and I shut my phone.

Fuck, how the hell could this be happening. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. My body felt less tense and I rubbed my temples hoping to bring my anger down. "It's ok Ash, Ethan will find a better company and the album will still be released and be top of the charts," I said to myself. "I could maybe even write some new songs and put it on the album. Maybe some ballads. The kind Spencer likes." And that's when I remembered Spencer was still waiting. I jumped out of my seat and swung the door open but only saw Aiden sitting on the couch.

"Where is Spence and Taylor?"

"They went to get something to eat. What did Ethan want and why were you yelling?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"The label cancelled my next album." I said looking down. I felt big arms immediately wrap around my body.

"How could they do that Ash?"

"Apparently my contract said 3 albums only and they didn't bother to tell me it expired."

"What the hell?"

"I know. But Ethan said he'll take care of it. He may know how to really piss me off on vacation, but he was my dad's manager and he is good so I trust him."

"I understand. So are you going to be ok the rest of the time we're here?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine....hopefully. I was just thinking about it, and I think I might want to make some changes to the songs."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing the album isn't coming out?" he asked in a confused voice. I nodded. "Ok good. Cause I don't want my best friend being bitchy the rest of our vacation." he said with a smile.

I really do love Aiden. He always knows how to bring my mood up when I'm down. I don't wanna know what would have happened if he wasn't here.

"Hey so wanna tell me what happened last night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Haha wouldn't you like to know."

"Well if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." he said with a smart-ass-voice.

"*sigh* It was probably the best date I've ever been on honestly. And I should probably call her."

"Oh yeah, she said call whenever."

"Thanks for the info."

x~o~x~o~x~o

I'm sitting on the big couch in the lobby Starbucks waiting for Spencer. When I called her, she was on her way back to her room from McDonald's picking up chicken nuggets for Taylor.

"Hey Ash" she said greeting me with a smile and a small McDonald's bag. I looked at her with a confused look. "Taylor insisted we buy you a happy meal so you can be happy again."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. This little boy is the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Aww thank you Taylor. Come give Ashy a hug," I said with open arms. He ran into my arms and clung to me as I wrapped my arms around the tiny boy. "I'm so much more happy now," I told him.

"You're welcome Ashy."

"Tay, why don't you sit down and eat your nuggets before they get all soggy," Spencer said.

"Okie dokie Spency."

Taylor grabbed a chair and began eating. It was quite entertaining watching him pretend to be a monster and his food being people running away from him.

"Is everything OK?" she said sitting next to me and placing a hand on my knee.

"Yeah, I think so. Ethan called and told me my contract with the label apparently expired and my next album is being cancelled."

"I'm sorry." she said bringing me to a hug. "I know how much music means to you."

"Yeah. But after thinking about it for a while, I realized there are some changes I wanted to make, so it kinda works out."

"You're such an optimist," she said with a small laugh.

"I try to be."

"So you aren't that mad that your album isn't being cancelled?"

"Honestly, I was. But now I'm not. I'm just more pissed that no one bothered to tell me my contract expired."

"I would be too." she replied.

"Anyways, what are you doing today?" I asked to get off topic. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me because I hate that.

"Well, I was hoping to spend some time wtih my nephew and my favorite rockstar," she said with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that," I said returning the smirk.

"I'm in the mood for something risky and daring." I said as I got up and walked towards Taylor.

"Daring?" she said with a suggested look. "Please tell me we're thinking the same thing," she said as she gathered Taylor's rubbish and threw it away.

"I don't think so babe. I don't think so."

**Read and Review :o)**

**I hope you like it. And thank you to all who have been leaving comments. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unkown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Spencer's POV**

"What's taking Ashy so long?" Taylor asked tugging on my shirt.

Ashley had told Taylor and I to sit on the bench while she goes to get something. We have been sitting on a bench for about 15 minutes now and if I didn't like her so much, I would have left 14 minutes ago.

"I don't know Tay. She should be coming soon." I replied.

After waiting for a couple more minutes, I see Ashley walking towards us. I immediately jump off of the bench and start walking towards her with Taylor right beside me.

"What were you doing Ash?" I asked her.

"I told you I went to get something," she said.

"You don't have anything with you, so what did you get?"

"Well, I hope you two are up for some....tubing!" she said excitedly.

I could only smile and laugh at how much of a child Ash could be sometimes. "I thought you said risky and daring?" I said joking.

"Well if you're so brave little missy, you can go first," she said pointing at me.

"Fine, I will," I said as I walked over to where the boats and tubes were.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"You're gonna wanna hold on tight babe," Ashley whispered to me before I swam out to the tube. I took a firm grasp of the handles before I gave Ashley and Taylor a thumbs up to go. The boat roared to life and before I knew it, I was holding on for my life. My body was swinging left and right at every turn the boat made and the salty water was spraying in my face. Even though it doesn't sound very fun, it sure as hell was!

"How is it Spencey!" Taylor yelled. I let go of the right handle to wave at him, but suddenly I felt my body crash into the water. I swam up to the surface and saw Ashley and Taylor laughing.

"Let's see you guys try to hold on!" I yelled as the boat turned around to come back. Ashley held a hand out to help me up but it was kinda hard since she was still laughing and high fiving Taylor.

Once I got a hold of her hand I pulled her down and she splashed into the water. "Look whose laughing now," I said as she surfaced and moved the hair that was in her face. "Now it's your turn I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I'll only go if I get to go with you," she said as she nibbled at my ear.

Taylor leaned over the boat and looked down at us. "Are you guys coming up soon?"

"How about all 3 of us go on the tube," I suggested.

"Alright!" Taylor said excited as he went to get his life vest.

Once we were all laying on our stomach on the tube, with Taylor in the middle, I felt an arm reach across my back and to my waist. When the boat started and we were swinging all over, I could tell the brunette was having a hard time holding on since she was only using one hand. With a sudden turn to the left, the warmth that I was feeling where Ash's hand was disappeared. The boat and tube came to a stop and Ash was swimming towards us.

"Ready to go in?" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, I think so," she laughed as she climbed onto the tube again.

"Yeah me too," I said with a smile.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

We stepped off the boat once we reached the shore with towels wrapped around us. "So how was that for risky and daring?" I asked Spencer and Taylor.

"I was expecting more daring," she said with a wink.

"Don't worry I have something else planned just for you later," I whispered to her with a grin.

"I like the sound of that," she said kissing my neck.

We wandered around Waikiki for the rest of the afternoon stopping to look in stores every once in a while. I ended up buying cheap sunglasses and a hat to hide from fans since I forgot mines back at the room.

We were walking along the streets when something caught my eye. "Hey Spence, Tay I'll be right back." I said before I ran into the store that had Tattoo written above it.

After about 5 minutes, I walked out of the store and towards Spence and Tay with my hands behind my back.

"Did you just get a…" she said without completeing the sentence.

"I know I've only known you for a couple days now Spence, but I wanted to show you how much I truly care about you and this isn't just some vacation fling."

I brought my hands in front of me and turned my wrist so it was facing upwards. "It's airbrushed, so it lasts a little over a week," I said to make sure she knew it wasn't real.

"Ash." She held my wrist in her hand as her thumb stroked over the script "S" on the inside of my wrist.

"Oh and just because it's airbrushed doesn't mean I think we won't last. I just don't really do real tattoos unless I thought about it for a really long time." I said quickly.

"No, I understand," she said. "I want one too. Same place, just with an "A" instead," she said with a smile.

x~o~x~o~x~o

When we got back to my room, she was carrying Taylor since he fell asleep. I stood at the door frame as she placed him on a bed in a room and tucked him. Of course she didn't leave without placing a kiss on her forehead.

"He's a hard sleeper so he shouldn't wake up," she said draping herself on me. Her leg wrapped around me as one arm was over my shoulder and another was on my cheek. I lifted her up so both her legs were around my waist and her lips were immediately fused with mine.

"I think we should close the door just in case," I said. Our lips were connected once again as I walked over to another door and kicked it open. Once my knees hit the foot of the bed I put her down and fell onto her.

"Ash…the door," she said in between kisses.

I groaned and got up and walked towards the door. "Ready for your daring date Spencer Carlin," I said as I shut the door and stood there with a sexy look. She just gave me an equally sexy look and motioned me to come to her with her finger. And I think you know what happened from there.

**Read and Review :o)**

**I hope you like it. And thank you to all who have been leaving comments. BTW….Tubing is totally fun and I recommend you try it one day. Oh and it's quite painful too cause when I went, I woke up with bruises the next morning. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Ashley's POV**

_**"**__Aww…babe are you sure you can't get out of it?"_ I begged her over the phone.

"_Yeah. The parents want to have dinner with Taylor and me. Why don't you come with me?"_

_"Hmm….I would, but parents usually don't like me cause of what they read in the magazines."_

_"Oh yeah. My mom doesn't really like you. No offense. And I have no idea about my dad."_

_"Well you should go have fun at your family dinner. I'll probably hang out with Aiden."_

_"Ok. Well text me if you get bored," she said with a sexy voice._

_"Oh you know I will," I said with a smirk. "Bye Spence."_

_"Bye Ash."_

I hung up my phone with a smile on my face. The things she does to me is amazing.

**"**So I heard you guys last night," Aiden said with a grin.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" I asked hoping he'd believe my innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and the blonde hottie a.k.a Spencer were F-U-C-K-I—"

"Ok, ok Aiden." I said interrupting him. "Yes we were. And let me tell you, it was…AMAZING!" I said with extra emphasize on the amazing.

"Well as much as I would love to hear about your hot lesbian sex stories, you're like a sister to me so I don't want to know." He said pulling me into a headlock and rubbing my head with his knuckles.

"Yeah right. You don't wanna know mines cause then I'll ask about yours and you have none." I said with an attitude.

"Hey! Shut up Ash. I happened to meet someone by the way."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. She happens to be in the entertainment business too…Actress."

"Tell her just because she's an extra in a movie doesn't mean she's an actress."

"Shut up Ash. And her name is Staci. With an '–i'"

"Staci Mason?!?!" I pretty much screamed in his face. Staci Mason is probably the only girl whose name is spelled with an –i.

"Geez Ash. Say it don't spray it," he said wiping his face.

"I did not spit," I said purposely spitting on him. "And how the hell did you end up with her?"

"Well when I came back to the room and heard…noises. I left and went to the bar. She was there and we kinda hit it off from there. "

Well for all of you guys who don't know who Staci Mason is, she is the hottest actress in Hollywood. Toned body, grey eyes, sexy voice, and probably the straightest girl ever. I've never met her before in person, but honestly I would so do her. She usually plays the bad guy in her movies, and she looks sexy as hell in black leather.

"Holy shit Aiden introduce us! She is my idol! I gotta meet her." I said holding Aiden at his biceps.

"Ash, you're starting to sound like an obsessed fan. And I can't believe you've never meet her before. She's a hot actress and you're a hot singer."

"Uhmm hello…actress and musician don't usually have to work together. Besides, you know I would so do her."

"True, and yeah I know about your obsessed fantasies of her, but don't forget about Spencer, Ash. And anyways, I told an old friend I'd visit him today so I'm not seeing her today. You hanging out with Spencer?"

"Nope she has a family thing and she means the world to me so I would never hurt her. I think I'll just go to the bar. I'm kinda thirsty."

"Drink water."

"Uhh no I don't think so. Bye Aiden." I said as I walked out the door.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"I'll take another one," I said to the bartender pointing to the tequila.

He nodded and poured me another shot. There really was no reason why I was drinking. I just felt like inhaling alcohol and being carefree. The bar I was at was supposedly a Waikiki hot spot but it wasn't as hot as I thought. It was fairly crowded and I ignored guys and girls that came up to me.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Ashley Davies," a sexy voice behind me said.

I turned around and my eye popped out of their sockets. There in front of me was _the_ Staci Mason. The hot and sexy Staci Mason.

"You're a little star struck huh. I would think you would be used to it already." She said occupying the seat next to me.

"Heh. Yeah," I said.

"So why are you here in Hawaii at a bar all by yourself?" she asked after ordering a drink.

"I'm here with my best friend Aiden and my…girlfriend is at a family dinner." I said. Wait, what are Spencer and I considered? Girlfriend? Friend? Hmm…

"Yeah, I met Aiden the other night." She said swallowing her drink in one gulp. "And if I'm not mistaken, I thought you didn't do relationships after what's-her-face."

"You actually keep up with gossip?" I asked a little surprised.

"Of course. Especially when it's about someone as hot as you," she said with a grin.

"Well Spencer is different. She makes me feel things I have never felt before." I confessed.

"Well sounds like love to me," she said giggling.

"Yeah. I think you're right. We've just met though."

"Ever heard of love at first sight deary," she said rubbing my back.

Ok is it just me, or is Staci Mason rubbing my back? This is like a dream come true, but Spencer is the one I've been dreaming of recently. I could never hurt her.

"Yeah. Look Staci, you are sexy as hell and I admit you are who I fantasize about, but I don't wanna ruin things with Spenc—" I was interrupted by Beethoven's 5th symphony.

I looked at my phone next to me and of course it was Ethan. I think my ringtone for him is perfect.

I flipped my phone open and mouthed 'sorry' to Staci.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, I found out why your album really got cancelled."

"Really?! I'm going to kick his ass." I said irritated.

"Actually…it's a she."

**Read and Review :o)**

**I hope you like it. And thank you to all who have been leaving comments. The Drama is just beginning!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Previously…**

_"Hello?"_

_"Ashley, I found out why your album really got cancelled."_

_"Really?! I'm going to kick his ass." I said irritated._

_"Actually…it's a she."_

_x~o~x~o~x~o_

**Ashley's POV**

The drapes were open, which allowed the morning sun's rays to flood my room. I stretched my arms and legs across the bed and sat up. My eyes were squinting from the sun as I looked around the room. "Ugh God I had the worst dream," I said out loud to the empty room.

"What was that?" a sexy voice said from the other side of the closed bathroom door. I fell back on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I rolled to my side and glanced at the clock that read **7:21**.

"Hurry up and come back to bed babe. It's so early," I groaned as I pulled the sheets over my head. I heard a door open so I pushed the sheets off and was greeted by a half naked brunette with grey eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here Staci?!" I yelled causing her to jump.

"What are you talking about Ash?" she asked confused.

"Why the hell are you half naked in my room?" I exclaimed. And that's when it hit me. "Did we…" I asked in a calmer voice pointing to her then me.

"You're the one who wanted to," she said. "And like I said last night, I'd do you any time."

I smacked my forehead and closed my eyes tight. "This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening," I kept saying just above a whisper.

"I can hear you, you know," Staci said looking a little disappointed.

"Sta—What happened last night?" I asked finally looking at her.

"Well," she paused. "You found out Madison Durate a.k.a your ex bought the record company you record with and changed your contract without your knowledge so your next album would be cancelled. In other words Paybacks a bitch. You know, you kinda deserve it after you think about it cause I heard about how you treated her like shit and didn't give a rat's ass about her. So that's her way of gett—"

"I know I know. Can you get back to what happened last night" I interrupted. She was getting side tracked and I need to know how all of this happened.

"Oh yeah sorry," she said in a low voice. "Anyways," she started again in her normal voice, "long story short, you vented about Madison, we danced, you kissed me and I kissed you back, and then here we are."

"Shit. You need to leave Staci," I said pointing to the door.

"What? Why?"

"I have a girlfriend!" I yelled. "Besides, I thought you were the straightest girl ever."

"Like I said last night and two minutes ago, I'd so do you." She said taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"That makes it even worse! Not only did I cheat on Spencer, I cheated on her with a straight girl! Oh and you're a celebrity!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked scooting closer to me.

"I promised her no celebrity drama," I said pushing her away. "Staci can you just leave….now."

"Alright, alright I'm leaving," she said gathering her clothes that was scattered on the floor. She opened the door to leave when she said, "by the way… last night was AMAZING," then shut the door behind her.

I curled my hand into a fist and starting pounding at my forehead. How could I be so stupid! I finally meet someone I truly care about, then I hop in bed with someone else. "Maybe Spencer will never find out," I said out loud to myself.

"Never find out about what?" a low voice said. I looked up and Aiden was standing at the door pulling on a shirt.

"Aiden…" I said and looked down at the sheets. I looked back up and he was gesturing me to continue. "Madison bought the record company so she controls who records with them. She's the one who cancelled my album because she wanted payback for the way I treated her when we were 'supposedly' together," I said using air quotes.

Aiden was speechless. "I don't know what to say Ash. But why is it bad if Spencer finds out?"

I took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I went to a bar last night and I met Staci Mason."

"Oh good! Now I don't have to introduce you two," he said.

"There's more." I said looking down.

"Oh ok. Go on."

"She was there when I found out about the whole Madison thing. I was so pissed I kept drinking and ended up dancing with her to blow off steam."

"Ash. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." He said in a serious voice.

"I wish I could," I said in a small voice.

"Ash!" he yelled. "How could you do that to Spencer?! She has real feelings for you and you're supposed to have the same feelings too!"

"Don't you think I know that Aiden! I was drunk and I did something stupid and I don't know what to do!" I said defeated.

"Ash, you're going to have to tell her you know," he said sitting on the bed next to me.

"I know. It's just not that easy to go up to her and say I cheated on you."

"It's not going to be easy, but you're gonna have to."

I fell back onto the bed and grabbed the first pillow my hands reached for and put it over my face. This is the worst day of life.

x~o~x~o~x~o

I'm standing in front of Spencer's door bringing my hand up to knock, but immediately changing my mind and bring my hand back down. I just stand there for a couple more minutes before I finally bring myself to knocking on her door.

When she opens the door, she is dressed in a wife beater and boxers with bed hair. She immediately smiles when she sees it's me at the door and leans in for a kiss. I hate myself for everything I did last night, and so is she. "Hey Ash," she said while rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up so early. Come in."

"Spencer, there's something I need to tell you," I said looking down.

"Uhmm….ok, but why don't you come in." she said gesturing to her room.

"I don't deserve to," I said in a soft voice only she could hear.

"Ash, what's wrong," she said worried. I'm going to miss her calling me that.

"I'm sorry. I would blame the alcohol, but I don't want to make excuses for my stupidity. You deserve the truth."

"What are you trying to say Ashley," said with a scared, but stern look.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled. I looked straight into her ocean blue eyes knowing it might be the last time I see them for a while and said, "I slept with Staci Mason last night."

In a matter of seconds, I saw how quickly her heart broke, and her dry eyes turning watery. Her lips began to tremble as her tears rolled down her cheek. I could tell she wanted to slam the door in my face but she couldn't.

We just stood there at the door before either one of us could talk again. Tears were dropping on the floor from both her and I. "Spencer, please say something, " I begged.

"How could you? I wasn't with you for one night and you already cheat on me. Oh and with Staci Mason!" she said. "You promised me no celebrity drama and you would never hurt me, and you managed to do that in just a couple days," she said as her tears started coming down faster.

"I'm so sor—"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Just leave," she said closing the door between us.

I leaned my forehead against the closed door, and slid down to the floor. I could tell from the sounds she was doing the exact same thing as me except she was on the other side. I curled up on the floor in front of her door crying not only because everything good happening in my life was over, but because I was the reason for it.

**Read and Review :o)**

**I know you guys are going to hate me for this chapter, but it's just the beginning of everything. If you read the summary, I think you'll know what's going to happen next. You're probably wondering why I skipped the whole phone conversation and everything that happened the night before, but I didn't think it was that necessary. And, it wasn't Spashley.**

**Oh! And for those who need to think of what Staci Mason looks like, she's supposed to look like the girl in G.I Joe. The evil one. The one that looks extremely sexy in tight leather and glasses. Hahaha yes her. ****.com/media/rm572950528/tt1046173**

**There's a picture if you need one.**

**Ok well comments make me post faster so…COMMENT!! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Ashley's POV**

"Ash, you can't stay looked up in the room forever. It's been almost two days!" Aiden shouted while pounding on the bedroom door.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Don't make me pick the lock Ash. I will and you know that."

Let me tell you something about Aiden. When Aiden says he'll do something, he means it. Even if it means him having to go down to the lobby to the Internet café, look up how to pick a lock, and spend hours trying to do it.

"Go right ahead," I said loud enough so he could hear me. The pounding on the door stopped and everything fell back to silence.

I lay in bed with the drapes closed and lights off so I was lying in bed alone in the dark crying. I refused to eat, leave the room, or do anything. I guess this is what it feels like to hurt someone you really care about. And let me tell you…it feels like shit.

An hour went by and I haven't moved a muscle. A sliver of light came into view of my peripheral vision and I knew it was Aiden. I felt the bed dip down where my back was facing and large hands rubbing my back.

"Ash, can you at least talk to me," he begged.

"I ruined everything Aid. I don't know what to do."

"You messed up pretty bad kiddo, but you should try fix it and make it up to her," he suggested.

"I can't Aiden," I said finally moving so I could face him. "I promised her none of this would happen. I promised to never hurt her. I made a promise Aiden, and I broke it," I said as more tears began to fall.

"I hate seeing you like this Ash," he said.

"I hate feeling like this," I replied.

"Well, if you're going to stay like this can you at least do me a favor and clean up a bit. You look like shit," he said laughing trying to bring up my mood.

"Thanks," I said laughing too. That's what I loved about Aiden. He knows how to make me laugh in any situation.

"How about this Ash, you go take a long hot shower and we can go get something to eat cause even though you think I can't hear your stomach grumbling, I can."

"Ughh," I groaned. I threw the sheets off of me and started walking to the bathroom. "I'm only doing this cause you're my friend," I said before closing the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just go take a shower cause you smell." He said loud enough so I could hear him behind the closed door.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Spencer's POV**

I don't know what I did to get my heart ripped out, torn to little pieces, and stomped on, but I'm glad my parents offered to watch Taylor for a day before Glen came because I would hate for him to see me like this.

I lay in bed with my knees bent and hand squeezing the blanket until I felt my nails jam into my palms. I didn't even feel any pain when I finally let go of the blanket and saw deep indents in my palms where my nails were. I brought my left wrist into view and saw the script A that was (temporarily) tattooed on it. Out of anger, I started rubbing my thumb against the tattoo trying to get it off me, but it didn't work. The friction from trying to rub the tattoo off left my thumb and wrist burning. I sucked on the pad of my thumb trying to relieve the pain, but then noticed the tattoo slowly fading away on its own.

I immediately sat up out of shock and brought my hand towards my head because I suddenly had a major headache. I looked back at my wrist and the script A was completely gone. My vision became blurry and the only thing I could see was a portal-like hole in the middle of the room blinding me.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

"I'll go get us something to eat," Aiden said as he turned his back towards me and walked towards a food stand.

Aiden thought it was a nice day to walk in the park and get some fresh air, and he was right. I walked along a jogging path with my arms crossed and big sunglasses to hide not only who I was, but also my tears. The sun was high in the sky, and even though it was a perfect day, I still felt like shit. When I came along an empty park bench, I sat down with my head in my hands. "How could I be so stupid and ruin things with the perfect girl," I thought to myself.

"Having a rough day?" a voice next to me said. I looked up and saw an elderly woman sitting next to me. I didn't even realize anyone was around.

I nodded. "It happens to everyone," she said not even bothering to look at me. "Good and bad days have to balance out," she paused. "If it didn't, we wouldn't realize how lucky we are to have good days. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

I looked up at her shocked that she would even ask a stranger to talk about their personal life. "Not really," I said running my hands through my hair.

"Ashley, what you did to Spencer was wrong. " I wasn't surprised she knew my name, but once she said her name I immediately brought my eyes up looked at her with my mouth partially open.

"Ho—How'd you know about that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I know a lot about you Ashley. More then what your biggest fans know about you." She said in a steady voice.

"Who are you and how can you possibly know everything about me?" I asked defensively.

"Tell me Ashley…what were you thinking when you hooked up with Staci Mason?" she asked tilting her head. I didn't respond. I think I was still in shock that this elderly lady knows about me. I got up from the bench and started to walk away back to where I came from.

After taking no more then a couple steps she said, "Why aren't you fighting for her." I stopped mid step and turned around to face her.

"It's not that simple," I replied looking down at the ground. "I really messed up this time and I regret everything," I finally opened up. "I've only known Spencer for a little while, but I feel so complete when I'm with her. I don't know what I was thinking the other night, and I hate myself for that. I would do ANYTHING to have her back with me," I said emphasizing on the word anything. "I love her, and now I won't even get the chance to tell her that." I said just above a whisper.

The lady just looked at me with a smile. "That's what I wanted to hear," she said standing up from the bench. "Don't ruin it this time Ashley Davies. She's a keeper," she said before slowly walking the opposite way. I stared at her with a confused look and watched her walk away from me. "What did she mean this time?" I said aloud. I shrugged it off and walked back.

While walking back, clouds overcame the sun, and the wind started to pick up. Fallen leaves were swirling on the ground like mini tornados and there was no one in sight. It started raining hard and I could already sense lightning about to happen. I started to walk faster until I tripped over the uneven ground. I pushed myself up and brushed off the small rocks in my hand. A loud crack of lightning ripped through my ears as the ground below me started cracking.

My eyes followed where the crack led to, and a blinding light greeted me. I brought my arm up to shield my eyes and walked towards it. I stood right in front of the light and brought my hand up so my fingertips were gently touching the cold surface of what looked like a portal. My body shivered as a pulse of electricity ran through my body and pulled me inside the portal. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by darkness and could hear an airplane's engine.

"We are now landing in Honolulu, Hawaii. We hope you enjoy your stay and fly with us again," the pilot said on the intercom.

My eyes shot open and my body tensed up when I realized where I was. I looked over to a sleeping Aiden and started to repeatedly tap his arm.

"Urgh, Ash. What do you want?" he said in a groggy voice.

"Why are we back on a plane?" I said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"We're supposed to be at the Hilton not a fricking plane! What happened to Spencer?"

"Whose Spencer?" he asked looking at me confused.

**Read and Review :o)**

**Ok so sorry about the last chapter, but it had to happen. Anyways, I know the ending is kinda confusing, but if you need me to explain it, just let me know. So some of you guys were asking what the link was to the picture of the G.I. joe girl since the full link didn't show up. Just put www (dot) IMDB in front of the half link. Haha.**

**Ok anyways, the first…9 chapters were just to show the relationship between Ashley and Spencer, and this chapter is a new beginning to the story. That's all I can really say right now so I don't ruin the rest of the story so yeah. **

**Remember, reviews make me post faster!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Ok, so for those of you who didn't know what happened in the previous chapter, Ashley fell into a portal that took her back in time to when she just arrived in Hawaii. **

**Ashley's POV**

When I got off the plane, I ran straight for the bathroom. I leaned on both hands which were placed on the sides of the sink and stared at myself in the mirror with tired eyes. I turned on the water, cupped my hands and splashed it on my face. The cold water stung my face and I suddenly felt awake. "What is going on with you Ash," I said out loud to myself.

"You screwed up," a voice behind me said. I turned around and was met with the elderly lady from the park.

"You!" I said walking towards her. "Who are you and what did you do to me? I know you did something!" I shouted. Ok, so I wasn't completely sure she did something, but she was the last person I talked to before I suddenly appeared back on the plane.

"Woah whoa whoa Ashley, calm down. " she said backing away.

"What did you do?" I asked again.

"You should be thanking me, not yelling at me."

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you screwed up, and I—"

"You what?" I interrupted.

"Am giving you a second chance," she said with a smile.

I stopped where I was and just stared at her. "You what?" I asked confused.

"Ashley Davies, my name is Delicia and I am your guardian angel," she said raising her arms.

I stood there dumbfounded. Half of me was confused, and the other wanted to burst out laughing cause this old lady was supposedly my "guardian angel."

"You don't believe me huh," she said lowering her hands. I nodded in response. "Well, let me tell you what happened. Ashley Davies, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Wow, way to be blunt," I said.

"Well, I don't know how to say things any simpler for your small mind."

"Hey!," I shouted. "I am not small minded." Geez, this lady really knows how to get on my nerves.

"I beg to differ. Anyways, you said you would do anything to get Spencer back yadda yadda yadda. So, I've sent you back in time so you can change your future. It's that simple," she said picking at her nails.

"So let me get this straight. I'm…re-living the past?" I asked still a little confused.

"See this is what I mean by small minded!" Felicia shouted like a crazy person. "Isn't that exactly what I just said?" I cringed at her sudden yelling and backed away from her like a scared puppy. "Geez explaining this to a 5 year old would probably be easier then explaining this to you," she said hitting her forehead with her palm.

"I thought guardian angels are supposed to be nice and sweet not mean and crazy." I questioned her with attitude in my voice.

"Well I would be if you actually comprehended what I said the first time," she said with a duh-voice.

"Sorry," I said with my hands up backing away from her.

"Yeah yeah save it for later. Well I've already spent too much time explaining this to you so I have to go. Bye," she said and with a snap, she was suddenly gone.

"Bye?" I said right after she disappeared. I brought my hand to my head and rubbed my temples. Ok that lady is seriously crazy.

I turned around and took one last look at the mirror and grabbed my bag when I noticed the script "S" on the inside of my wrist. "Spencer," I said to myself in a whisper. Guilt and sadness overcame my body as I remembered how I broke her heart. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my tears and tried to make myself presentable. I turned around and walked out the bathroom when I ran into someone knocking them down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I said bending down to help pick up the stuff she dropped.

"Oh no it's ok. I wasn't paying attention," she said gathering her stuff that was scattered on the ground.

We reached to pick up the last item she dropped when her hand we gently placed on mines. We looked up at each other at the same time and I was met with the most beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at me and I whispered, "Spencer." Her smile suddenly dropped when she heard her name.

"Do I know you?" she asked standing up and looking down at me. I slowly stood up too so I was face to face with her.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked.

"No I don't. Should I?" she asked still confused.

"I…never mind. Sorry about knocking you down," I said quickly and walked past her and out of the bathroom. Tears started forming in my eyes again because the one I was so madly in love with didn't have a clue on who I was. I found an empty bench by a terminal and sat down hoping Aiden would some how find me. My head was buried in my hands when somebody sat down next to me.

"I forgot to tell you something," Felicia said in a calm, normal, non-crazy voice. I looked up to her with teary eyes waiting for her to talk. "You saw her already didn't you?" she asked when she saw my tears. I nodded in response. "Ashley," she said rubbing my back. "The whole point of a second chance is to start off fresh. She has no idea who you are and only you now what happened previously. When I sent you back in time, I wiped her memory and changed her life. She's still the same person, just living a different life. There's no Taylor or anything. She has a girlfriend now too," she said looking down at her hands.

My head shot up once she said that. "Why would you do that?" I asked in a raised voice.

"It's part of the rules of second chances. You have to fight for her Ashley. You have to prove to her that you love her. You have to show her you really care for her and would never do anything to hurt her," Felicia said.

"How am I supposed to do that if she's in love with someone else?"

"Deep down she still loves you, but just doesn't know it yet. Make her realize how much she loves you and everything will work out," she said. "And I'm sorry Ashley, if it were my choice I would have sent you back to when you screwed up. But I cant. I'm sorry," she said and was once again gone in a snap.

**Read and Review :o)**

**So Delicia is a crazy old lady that is Ashley's guardian. This chapter was just so you know whats going on. Tell me if it's good and makes sense or not cause I'm writing and posting it right on the spot and making things up as I go. I don't even know how its gonna end yet cause I have nothing planned :/**

**Thank you for all who commented! Remember, reviews make me post faster!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

Aiden found me sitting at terminal 11 just a couple minutes after Delicia disappeared. I tried my best to hide my tears, but he noticed it and knew not to question me. We gathered my bags and caught a cab to the Hilton. Lucky for me, we got a different room from the one we had previously. I put my suitcases in the closet and fell face first on to the king size bed.

"How am I supposed to win you back?" I said into the sheets.

x~o~x~o~x~o

I walked down to the lobby café to order my morning coffee with my big sunglasses and was greeted by the warm Hawaiian sun. Once I got my coffee, I found the newspaper, and sat down in a comfy looking chair on the side. I was looking through the entertainment section when I saw, "ASHLEY DAVIES: SECOND CHANCE ALBUM. COMING SOON!!" advertised on half a page.

"Hmmph…what a coincidence and I guess my album didn't get cancelled," I said to myself. I finally came to accept that I was given a second chance and should be grateful for it. It took all night to convince myself, but I did.

I flipped the page, and from the corner of my eye I saw her coming out of the elevator holding hands with a brunette. I brought the newspaper down a little so I can see right over the top of it and watched as they walked towards the café.

Of course she looked beautiful as always. Her dirty blonde hair framed her face perfectly, her tank top fitted each curve, and her eyes were ocean blue. The brunette next to her had straight, but slightly wavy hair with subtle blond highlights. She had hazel eyes and her top ended right below her navel so you could see her hipbones sticking out. She was definitely hot, but my only type is blonde with blue eyes.

When I saw her leaving the café, I put the newspaper on the small table next to me and pulled out my phone. I pretended to text someone when I got off the chair and purposely ran into her once again.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I said bending down to pick up my phone and sunglasses that fell on the floor.

"Oh no its ok," she said with a winsome smile. I stood up and I was lost in her eyes in an instant. A sudden spark inside ran through my body and I can tell the same happened to her too. Her body relaxed and we stood there staring at each other for what seemed like and eternity.

"Oh my gosh!" the brunette screamed dropping her coffee on the ground.

"Geez Lindsey. What are you doing?" the blonde said jumping out of our daze.

"You're Ashley Davies!" she screamed even louder bouncing up and down. I immediately put my hands over her mouth and looked around to see if anyone else heard. Yup, all eyes were on me. I grabbed the blonde and brunette's wrist and ran towards the bathroom and locked it. Just a few seconds' later people were pounding on the outside of the door screaming for an autograph. I leaned up against the pounding door and slid to the ground.

"Please don't scream my name out loud next time," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry about her," the blonde said, "she just loves your music."

"I can tell," I said standing up. I took my phone out and sent a text to Aiden asking him to shoo away the crowd so we can leave.

"So that's why you asked if I knew who you were," the blonde said out of nowhere.

I looked up at her confused. "Huh?"

"Yesterday in the bathroom you asked if I knew who you were," she said.

"Oh, err yeah. Sorry about that." I lied.

"Well, I'm Spencer and this is my girlfriend Lindsey," she said holding out her hand. I returned the gesture and did the same with Lindsey. There was an awkward silence until I decided to break it.

"So uhmm…how long have you guys been together?"

"It's our anniversary," Lindsey replied lacing her fingers with Spencer's. When I saw this, I immediately felt jealousy form. I started to get a little mad too because Delicia said she had a girlfriend, not a wife.

"Congratulations," I said with a fake smile. "So when did you guys tie the knot?"

"Oh we aren't married. We've been dating for five years," she said as she gave Lindsey a peck. I let out a sigh, and thanked God/Delicia they weren't married.

"Well, you guys make a very cute couple," I forced myself to say.

"Thank you," Lindsey said. "You know… I'm being a total fan right now, but can I just say you have an absolute beautiful voice,"

"Thank you. And I love meeting fans," I said. "Except for the ones that are with the one I love," I thought to myself.

A few minutes later, I received a text from Aiden telling us the coast is clear. I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom with Spencer and Lindsey following. There was nobody outside of the bathroom besides Aiden. "Should I even ask how you got them away this time?" I asked.

"3…2…1," he said and we looked at him confused.

"What the fuck is that smell?!" Lindsey and I shouted in unison. Spencer was trying not to gag and running far away from that area.

"You told me to get them away, so I did," he said laughing.

"Yeah, but not by farting you idiot," I said holding my nose and running to where Spencer was.

"Hey you should be lucky I got them away," he said walking towards us next to Lindsey.

"Fine fine fine. Thank you," I said taking in deep breaths of fresh air.

"Your welcome," he said. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friends," he said with a grin as he checked out Spencer and Lindsey.

"Uhmm Aiden this is Spencer and Lindsey, and Spencer and Lindsey, this is Aiden my douche of a best friend."

"Hello Spencer and Lindsey," he said scooting closer to them.

"Uhh no," I said pushing him away from them. "You are DEFINITELY not their type," I said standing between Aiden and Spencer.

"Are you serious! Why are all the hot ones lesbians?" he complained.

"Cause they would rather do me instead of you," I joked.

"Whatever," he said. "Oh Ash, let's go to the beach today."

"Yeah, sounds good. Would you guys like to join us?" I asked them.

"Of course! We were going to go there today anyways," Spencer replied.

"Babe, we need to change then," Lindsey said to Spencer with a seductive look.

She started to blush probably because Aiden and I were there, but it was adorable. I stood there watching as they exchanged kisses and whispers to each other, and I couldn't help but wish it was me she was doing that with.

"Well, we will meet you down here in twenty minutes?" I said interrupting them.

"Alright, see you soon then," Lindsey said as she grabbed Spencer's hand walked towards the elevator with her head on her shoulder. I stood in place watching them walk away from me, and I swear I saw Spencer turn her head and look back at me.

**Read and Review :o)**

**I hope you liked it! :o) Comments are very much appreciated, and criticism is always welcome. I'll try post faster next time, but its kinda hard with school and all. Well comments make me post faster so Yay!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

"Oh my fucking god!! Are we finally here?"

"Yeah we are," Spencer replied laughing,

"Finally!! I have to pee so badly!!! Where's the bathroom?" Lindsey said jumping up and down.

"I told you to go before we left the room. But noooo, you said you didn't want to," Spencer said how a mother would say it, except in a more joking, funny way.

"Uhmm I think it's over there," I replied pointing to the bathroom a good 5 minutes away.

"What the fuck!!" she yelled as she started running towards the bathroom. Spencer, Aiden, and I were bending over laughing as she started running holding her shorts. She definitely got other people to turn their heads at her as she ran pass them too.

"Well, I'm gonna go rent a board. See you gals later," Aiden said in between laughs. We waved bye to him as we both leaned over on our knees.

"Wanna find a spot?" I asked as I straightened up and stretched showing off my abs. I leaned my head back up to the sky and I could tell she was staring. "Like what you see?" I grinned.

"Uhh…uhmm s-s-sure," she stuttered trying to take her eyes off my stomach. I brought my hands down and saw redness in her cheeks. She so wants me.

We placed our bags and towel on the sand, and she brought out the…sunscreen. She looked towards the bathroom for whom I assume was to look for Lindsey, but she was nowhere in sight. She turned towards me with her lip in between her teeth. "Do you mind? Im going to get burnt real bad if I don't put on now."

"Uhh yeah sure. I don't mind," I replied. She pulled up her hair to reveal her smooth back and I couldn't help but lick my lips. She had back dimples and it was very, very sexy. I squeezed some sunscreen on my hand and rubbed them together. She lay on her stomach and I straddled her back to rub the sunscreen in. My hands roamed her soft skin, and traced every curve. I gently massaged her back as I applied the sunscreen and I felt her body shiver as my hands got to her lower back.

I stood up, went to my towel, and lay down. "My turn," I said with a smile. She hesitated before she finally got up and grabbed the sunscreen. I could see from her shadow she was debating on whether to straddle my back also. Unfortunately, she didn't. When her hands connected with my skin, my whole body trembled. She dug her hands into my upper back and found her way to my sides, and I accidently let out a moan. She brought her hands to my shoulders, and I closed my eyes.

"Is it my turn now?" Lindsey asked as she stood with her eyes squinted and hand blocking the sun. Spencer immediately jumped up worried Lindsey might get mad, but she didn't.

"Yeah, of course babe," Spencer replied as she patted a spot for Lindsey. Spencer applied sunscreen for Lindsey, and I can't say I wasn't jealous.

All three of us lay on our backs working on our tans and relaxing. "So Ashley, got a girlfriend?" Lindsey asked out of nowhere.

"Nah, but I do have my eye on someone," I said looking at Spencer. Fortunately she didn't notice.

"Oooh, can I ask whom?" she asked excitedly

"Well, I won't say her name, but I met her on a previous trip. She dropped her bags on my head and then we found out we were staying at the same hotel and yeah," I replied.

"No ways," Lindsey said getting up and leaning on her elbows. "What a coincidence!"

"Why?"

"Five years ago Spencer here was moving to her dorm at college and used the stairs while carrying a bunch of bags."

"Do you really have to tell the embarrassing story?" Spencer asked

"Yes, yes I do. And it wasn't embarrassing. It was cute," she said lacing her hands with hers. "Anyways, Spencer was moving in and I was right behind her waiting for this skinny blonde to hurry along the stairs. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I felt something knock me on my head and saw underwear scattered all over the staircase," Lindsey said laughing.

"Yeah, and some frat boys and sorority girls were running up the stairs and they saw my underwear all over," Spencer added. "That's not exactly the best way to start college."

"It's ok babe. And then after she gathered all her underwear, we found out we were each others roommates, so ever since then we've been inseparable. She's the only person that can make me so happy. I don't know what I would do without her," Lindsey said and gave a peck to her girlfriend.

Ok what are the odds of that actually happening. I mean really!! God how I wish I never made the mistake of sleeping with Staci Mason. That could be me right there sharing the story on how Spencer I and met. I should be the one lacing our hands together, giving her sweet kisses, and making her smile. Me, not her.

x~o~x~o~x~o

Spencer and Lindsey decided to get food for us, and Aiden decided to hang out with us girls again cause he said the waves were to small, but we all know he cant surf. So Aiden and I were lying on the towel in a comfortable silence. My eyes closed and I was just about to fall asleep when something spilled on my forehead.

"What the fucking hell was that?" I said wiping away the water away and not noticing my surroundings. I looked up and everything was frozen. I'm guessing time stopped cause about ten yards away from me, there was a guy in mid air trying to catch a football, the water was still, and there was no sound. I looked over to Aiden and he didn't move a muscle. "What the fu—"

"Don't you dare swear missy," Delicia interrupted. "You have a mouth of a sailor," she said shaking her finger.

"Sorry," I said in a small voice. I looked around me once again and spotted Spencer and Lindsey on their way back from the snack bar. "Uhmm what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Oh, well no one is allowed to see me but you and I need to tell you something, so I stopped time," she said picking at her nails.

"You make it sound like it's no big deal,"

"Well, it isn't. Anyways, back to why I was here. Ashley…you need to hurry up and win Spencer back. "

"Don't you think I'm trying?" I exclaimed. "It's not that easy when the girl I love is in a relationship with someone else for five years!"

"I know, that part isn't my fault. But, you see this?" she said as she grabbed my wrist and showed me the script "S."

"Yeah, why?"

"It's the last piece of evidence of the relationship you and Spencer shared before you went back in time," she said in a serious voice.

"And…" I said still confused.

"Once this disappears," she said pointing to the henna. "Your chance is gone."

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "How is that possible? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have tried to at least kiss her!"

"There you go with the swearing again," Delicia said letting go of my wrist and walking away.

"Hey! Wait you didn't answer my question!" I said going after her.

"Ashley, I've been talking to the head guardian angel and he has been having second thoughts about your second chance because of your sleeping around past. But lucky for you, I was a lawyer in my previous life, so I made a deal with him. The deal was once the henna a.k.a last piece of evidence from your past life disappears, you're done. The spark and memory of you in Spencer disappears and she will have no idea who you are. And when I say disappears, I mean she won't know you even in this life. "

I stood there in front of Delicia with wide eyes. "Ho-how much time do I have left?"

"I'd say just about a week." I lowered my head and starred at the henna. "Ashley, go get your girl," she said and she was gone.

Time came back to life and everything went back to the way it was before Delicia arrived. I looked towards Spencer and Lindsey and saw how happy they were together. They were a picture perfect couple and I don't think I can mess with their relationship. Especially since they've been together for five years.

Was it worth intruding on their relationship just so I could get what I want? I had my chance and messed up, so I was given another. But what about Lindsey? I don't want her to get hurt, but I don't think that's possible. Was my happiness more important then someone elses? I have fame, money, but no love. Lindsey has love, and thats so much more important then what I have.

**Read and Review :o)**

**Well…as you can see this story can go two ways. I don't know which way to go, so review and leave suggestions. I didn't expect this chapter to end this way, but I just wrote whatever and added more drama :/ **

**Anyways hope you like it and remember, reviews make me post faster!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

I sat down with my hands in my hair contemplating on if I should try and win Spencer back, and how. I really do love her, but so does Lindsey.

"Hey Ash, you OK?" Aiden asked leaning on his elbows. I really want to tell him what's going on, but he probably wouldn't believe anything I say. Hell, I have a hard time believing everything that's happening now.

"Can I ask you something Aid," I asked without even moving.

"Yeah. Anything."

"Let's just say you are madly in love with someone, but they are with someone else. What would you do?" I said looking up at him.

"Are you telling me thee Ashley Davies is in love?" he said shocked.

"Just answer the question and I'll tell you later," I said.

"Well, if you know the girl is truly happy and in love with her partner, I wouldn't mess with them. You should be happy they're happy. I'd rather have them in my life as a friend, then not at all," he said with his hands together, twirling his thumbs.

I nodded in agreement. "But what if you knew they were in love with you deep, deep down," I added.

"I'd let them make the first move. If she really loves you and wants to be with you, she will find a way to be with you and get closer."

I nodded my head again and didn't say a word.

"Hello friends. Miss us?" Spencer said in a cheery voice holding fries in one hand and Lindsey in the other.

"I know I did," Aiden said while eyeing the food. He immediately jumped up and took the fries from Spencer's hand.

"Hey! Sharing is caring," she said while Aiden stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth

"Well I'm glad you're sharing with me then," he said with food in his mouth.

"See, this is why I don't like guys and am a lesbian. How can people stand that," Lindsey said making a goofy face and pointing at Aiden who had food on his face and a mouth full of food.

"Trust me, the ladies love it," he said and purposely let some food fall out of his mouth.

"Ew God. That's so disguisting," Lindsey said turning her back to him. Aiden couldn't stop laughing at her reaction and even more food was falling from his mouth.

I just rolled my eyes at him and saw Spencer laughing at the two of them too. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Spencer asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Well me and piggy here," I said punching Aiden in the arm, "are probably gonna go to a club tonight. Care to join us?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds fun. I'm in the mood for dancing," she said smiling.

x~o~x~o~x~o

I'm in the lobby waiting for an elevator with Aiden, Spencer, and Lindsey when I had a sudden urgency to pee.

"Shit I have to pee so bad!" I exclaimed. I bet I look exactly like how Lindsey did when she had to go. I was jumping up and down holding my shorts with my eyes shut.

"There's a bathroom right there," Aiden said pointing right across the room.

"Be right back. I'll meet you guys later!" I yelled as I ran towards the bathroom.

"Is that what I looked like today?" Lindsey asked Spencer.

"Yeah. Except you were worse. Don't worry though. I still love your goofy self," she smirked and gave Lindsey a kiss.

x~o~x~o~x~o

I feel so much better now that my urge to pee is gone. I lathered my hands with the soap while the people around me were doing the same.

"Ashley Davies," a sexy voice said from behind me. I looked up in the mirror and there behind me was the girl who ruined everything. Staci Mason.

"If I knew you were going to be here, I would have brought my pen and paper so I can get an autograph," she said laughing. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a big fan," she said in a cheery voice.

"I'm honored thee Staci Mason is a fan of mines," I said shocked on how excited she was to see me.

"Well, it's hard to not be a fan with your music," she said holding her hands together and swaying back and forth.

If I wasn't seeing this in front of me, I would never believe it. Staci Mason, the hottest actress in Hollywood, is acting like a shy little girl meeting her celebrity crush for the first time. It was kinda cute, but nothing is ever cuter then Spencer.

"Well, I'll be a total fan right now too and say your movies are totally awesome," I said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Well it was very nice to meet you Ashley Davies," she said nodding her head. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Same to you too Staci Mason," I said and she turned around to exit the bathroom.

"Staci wait!" I called out as she was half way out the door. I had the most genius plan.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Would you like to come to a club with me and some friends?"

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Perfect," I said as she walked out the door. I had the most genius plan, and I will finally get my girl back. How you like dem apples.

**Read and Review :o)**

**This one is shorter, but I got a lot of reviews so I promised to post faster. I really think you're gonna like where I'm taking the story :D I really enjoy reading the comments, and you are more then welcome to critique as well. **

**Anyways hope you like it and remember, reviews make me post faster!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

"This place is amazing," Staci said with awe. She was making circles around herself while taking in the sight. There were drapes handing from the ceiling with neon lights bordering the bar, doorways, and windows. There were large speakers all around the room about 5 feet apart and lasers and lights all over. The dance floor was tiled glass with decorations underneath and there were platforms and cages.

"I'm surprised you've never been here Staci. It's a club for the elite in the country. There's one in almost every other state. You need membership to enter," I said.

"So how rich do you have to be to get into a place like this?" Spencer asked as we walked to a booth.

"Six figures Spence. Six figures a year. But, the owner called me and told me to come and show my face here so it gets more publicity. In exchange, I get membership free of charge," I said like it was no big deal.

"That's the benefits of being rich and famous," Spencer said with a smirk.

"You got that right, hun." I replied.

"Damn. Seems like a musician has more benefits then an actress," Lindsey said laughing.

"Hey! I have more…useful benefits," Staci defended.

"Like," Lindsey said.

"Well, I get free membership at the gym," she said running her hands down her sides.

"And it definitely pays off," Lindsey said scanning the actress' body.

We found an open booth and scooted it. The seating was Aiden, me, then Spencer, Lindsey, and finally Staci. We had perfect view of the dance floor, and it was fairly crowded.

"Drinks?" Aiden asked pointing to the bar.

I raised my hand half way, and he knew me well enough to know what I wanted.

"Vodka and Orange," Lindsey said pointing to herself and Spencer. Spencer nodded in approval.

Getting Spencer to fall for me is going to be a lot harder then I thought. I mean Lindsey orders for her and she gets exactly what she wants. I've known Aiden since high school, and I can't even say I know what he always drinks.

"Tequila please," Staci staid.

Aiden gave us a thumbs up and walked towards the bar. I shifted in the booth and felt a leg resting on mines. I immediately knew it was Spencer's because her and I were the only ones not wearing long pants. She ran her leg up and down mines as if we were together and couldn't take our hands off each other. I wasn't sure if she thought I was Lindsey or not, but I definitely didn't mind.

A few minutes later, Aiden came back with 5 drinks in his hands concentrating on his movement so he doesn't spill them. It was actually quite funny. "Well ladies, I will leave you alone cause I see a hottie checking me out," he said raising his eyebrows and swallowed his shot.

"She is so checking us out, not you," I said laughing and taking a gulp of my jack and coke.

"Shut up Ash," he said as he slammed the glass on the table and made his way to the 'hottie.'

"You and him must be really close," Lindsey said.

"Yeah. We've been best friends since high school. We tried dating once, but we realized we were better off friends," I replied as I watched him hitting on a young brunette.

"Well if I wasn't gay, I would definitely go for him," she said while holding her drink up by her mouth. Spencer just rolled her eyes to her girlfriend's remark.

"So are you two together?" Spencer asked pointing to Staci and I.

My eyes met with Staci's wide eyes and we both shook our heads. "No, I just ran into her in the bathroom," she said.

"Oh wow. What are the odds of that," Spencer said looking relieved. We sat in the booth and continued with small talk until paparazzi by Lady Gaga came on. "Oh my god! I love this song!" Spencer screamed over the music. "Can we dance please," she begged Lindsey. Of course Lindsey agreed.

"Lead the way my lady," she said motioning to the dance floor. As they walked to the dance floor I watched as Lindsey followed Spencer like a lost puppy.

"Let's dance," I said as I drank the remaining of my drink and held my hand out for Staci. She gladly took my hand and followed me to where Spencer and Lindsey were. I made sure I was facing Spencer and Staci was behind me.

I felt Staci's hand go down my body and squeeze my waist. Our hips were in sync, as she pulled my lower body closer to her. I was grinding into her as I sat back into her. After a while my legs started to burn from bending, but it felt so good. Even though I was dancing with Staci, I couldn't take my eyes off Spencer.

I watched as she grinded into Lindsey with one hand on top of Lindsey's, which was placed right below her waist, and the other wrapped around Lindsey's neck. She lay back on Lindsey as kisses were placed on her neck. They were moving as one, and I so badly wished it were I dancing with Spencer.

We danced for another song or two, and the dance floor got more crowded every minute. Eventually my front was pressed up against Spencer's and we were sandwiched between Lindsey and Staci. It was definitely hot enough to have eyes staring at us. I placed my hands on Spencer's hips and she draped her arms around my neck. Her head was turned for half a song, and once she looked straight at me, it felt like everything was how it was supposed to be. We stared into each other's eyes and smiled for what seemed like eternity as we moved to the music. The thought of Lindsey and Staci drifted my mind, and it felt like it was only she and I on the dance floor.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Staci said as I felt cool air where her body was. I just ignored her and prayed Spencer was going to stay.

"Would you like a drink babe?" I heard Lindsey ask Spencer. Spencer shook her head and Lindsey left after placing a kiss on her check.

"Is this weird?" Spencer asked lowering her eyes from our gaze.

"What do you mean."

She looked around the room and didn't make eye contact with me. "You know…you and me dancing when I have a girlfriend."

"It's not if it doesn't mean anything," I replied. "Do you?"

"Uh...uhmm no. Like you said. Not if it doesn't mean anything," she rambled. I looked over at the bar and saw Lindsey and Staci talking at the bar.

"You really love her don't you," I said as a statement, not a question.

"Well I've been with her for five years," she said.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yeah. It's a yes," she said looking down a little unsure.

"I can tell she loves you very much," I said. I took a deep breath in down and then back at Spencer. "Spencer, there's something I have to talk to y--,"

"Hey Ash, mind if I steal this beautiful blonde from you," Lindsey interrupted with a grin. I looked at her and back to Spencer.

"Go right ahead," I said trying not to show my disappointment. It was her girlfriend after all. If it was some stranger, I would have said no straight up.

I stepped away from Spencer and Lindsey took my spot. I walked towards the bar where Staci was and sat down with a sigh.

"Why the long face Davies?" she asked before swallowing another shot.

"My chances just got bit in the ass," I replied and ordered another jack and coke.

"Don't worry my little songbird, fate will take its course," Staci said clearly a little tipsy.

Fate. Fate better be on my side cause I have five more days before I lose her for good.

**Read and Review :o)**

**School is keeping me busy, so sorry if the updates get farther apart. But, I promise I will keep writing till the story is complete as long as I get feedback. This chapter is in the middle-ish so yeah. **

**Oh and kudos to the 100****th**** commenter!!! :D**

**Anyways hope you like it and remember, reviews motivate me to update somewhat faster!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

It is currently eleven a.m. and I'm still lying in bed. We stayed out till three in the morning dancing and drinking at the club. To my despair, I didn't get any alone time with Spencer after Lindsey interrupted me. Damn people and their relationships and girlfriends.

I sat up from my bed to see Aiden spread on the couch with the remote in his hand. "I guess someone didn't get lucky last night," I said out loud. "That makes the two of us." I ran my hand through my messy hair and heard my phone buzzing on the dresser.

I flipped my phone open to see a text from Spencer. mini golf at noon. You, Aiden, and Staci coming?

A smile grew across my face and immediately replied. Yeah alright. See you in a bit (:

Yeah that's right, I put a smiley face to show my excitement.

I jumped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up. After I brushed my teeth, showered, and got dressed, I took some time to observe the henna. It's the only thing that could remind me of my past with Spencer. "Four days. I have four days to win you back before I lose you for good," I said as I stroked my wrist.

"Ash what are you talking about?" Aiden said from behind me. I looked up at the mirror in front of me and saw Aiden looking at me with a concerned look. "What happens in four days Ash."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I lose her," I replied looking down at the script "S" again.

"Lose who? How?" he asked as he took a seat next to me. He put his large arms around me and brought me closer to him.

"Spencer. I have four days to win her back before she forgets every thing about me."

"So you've known her before?" he said.

"I know you won't believe me, but yes. We were together in a previous life before I screwed things up and she left me," I looked up to see his reaction, but he didn't have one. "I was given a second chance from my guardian angel, Delicia, and I have four days until this henna disappears and she has no memory of me," I said raising my arm so he could see the script "S."

I really don't expect Aiden to believe anything I'm saying, but for some reason I think he does. He hasn't cracked any jokes yet or told me how ridiculous I sound.

"For some reason, I don't think you're lying about this Ash. I've seen the way you two look at each other, and saw you guys dancing last night. If I didn't know you, I would have assumed you and Spencer were together and madly in love," he said.

I smiled as a thank you and because I knew there was hope. "Don't worry Ash, I always got your back. So what's your plan to win her back?"

"Well you, Spencer, Lindsey, Staci, and me are going to go mini golf today in about twenty minutes," I said looking at the clock.

"Ok, can I bring Kyla?"

"Whose Kyla?" I asked confused.

"The hottie that was checking me out last night," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Wait! She didn't walk away from you or whatever?" I exclaimed in shock.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"She wasn't with you this morning and you were on the couch sleeping when I got back," I said with a duh-voice.

"We just talked and walked along the beach last night. I told her we could hang out to get to know each other."

"Aww Aiden finally likes someone," I said in a joking voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said rolling his eyes. "So can she come?"

"Yeah. I wanna meet this special girl."

x~o~x~o~x~o

"Kyla meet Ashley, Spencer, Lindsey, and Staci," he introduced pointing to each of us.

Kyla was definitely Aiden's type. Cute brunette with a bubbly personality. I bet she was one of those preppy girls in high school.

"Nice to meet you," Spencer, Lindsey, Staci, and Me said in order.

"You're kidding me right," she said with her jaw ajar. "You're friends with thee Ashley Davies and thee Staci with an '-i'."

"Haha yeah. Ashley here is my best friend," he said pulling me in a headlock.

"Aiden, stop," I complained. He let go of me and I straightened myself out. "You're lucky I didn't go kung fu on your ass."

"You wish you knew kung fu," he smirked.

We walked towards the counter where you get your putter, ball, and 3-D glasses. 3-D mini putt is definitely the coolest. After we paid and collected our stuff, we entered the room with our very fashionable (sarcasm) glasses.

"Let's do teams!" Staci shouted over the unusually loud ambiance.

"I'm down with that," Spencer said.

"Yeah, and winner gets something, and losers have to do something." Lindsey said excited.

"We so sound like teenagers right now," Aiden said laughing.

"We're just a couple years older then teens," Kyla chuckled.

"I say we do odds man out to choose teams," I suggested. "It's the only fair way."

Aiden, Kyla, and I had our own little odds man out game, while Staci, Spencer, and Lindsey had theirs.

"Odds man out," Aiden sang as we each threw our gestures.

"Looks like you're the odd child," Kyla said looking at my gesture of a rock.

"So whose the lucky lady that gets me as a partner?" I shouted with my back facing the other three girls.

"Sounds like its me," a heavenly voice from behind me said. I turned around and to my luck, it was my beautiful blonde.

"Teams are set. What's the prizes/consequences," Lindsey asked with a grin.

"Hmm…Winner gets free drinks paid for by the second place team," I said.

"And losers don't get to sleep in their room tonight," Staci said.

"All right. That's fine with me," Spencer replied.

"Me too," Aiden and Kyla said at the same time and looked at each other with a smile. Yeah they are definitely meant for each other.

"Alright!" I shouted. "Let's go do some golfing!"

x~o~x~o~x~o

We're on the 18th hole and the score is 47 for team Lindsey and Staci, and 48 for us and Aiden and Kyla. I don't know how that happened, but it did.

"Ok Spencer, concentrate. Get this in and we get free drinks," I said bending down with her as we examined the 15-foot long putt.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Alright. I can do this," she said with a very serious look.

"No pressure," I said as I stood up and stepped away from her.

She stood up and took her stance and lined up to the hot pink golf ball. She looks so cute when she's concentrated. She brought the putter back and the face of the club collided with the ball. Her whole bodies tilted as she watched the ball go right pass the cup.

"Looks like you're taking second or last place," Aiden teased us.

"Looks like you're taking last cause Ash here," she said reaching behind her trying to feel for me, "is gonna sink it."

"You wanna bet money on it? Cause if I remember right, on the 3rd, 7th, 12th, 15th, and 17th hole she missed every single putt," Aiden said.

"Hey! Not my fault I'm a terrible golfer," I exclaimed.

"Hey people, Staci is about to make this in so bring out your wallets," Lindsey shouted over our little argument.

We all became silent and watched as Staci sunk the 10-foot putt.

"Whoo! Free drinks!" Staci celebrated and high fived Lindsey.

"Shit. Are you serious," Aiden grumbled. "It's alright. Kyla is gonna get this one in and we get second place."

Kyla lined up to the ball and tapped in the short putt. "WHOO!!" Kyla screamed as she held her arms up victoriously.

"Nice putt," Aiden said lifting her up.

"Looks like you two don't have a bed tonight," Staci teased. "You guys can finish off if you want."

"Yeah, might as well. We have nothing to lose," Spencer said.

x~o~x~o~x~o

We arrived at the hotel and after mini putt, we went to dinner and Aiden and Kyla paid for Staci and Lindsey's drinks.

"Ok so I still can't get over that I didn't realize you were that bad," Aiden said walking backwards in front of us laughing.

"I told you I suck at golf," I replied throwing my head back.

"But it took you 7 strokes to get a 3 foot putt!" he said counting on his fingers.

"Yeah that's pretty sad Ash," Lindsey said trying to hide her laughter.

Ok, so the final score for the mini golf game was Lindsey and Staci with 48, 49 for Aiden and Kyla, and 56 for me and Spencer.

We walked towards the elevator and just as me and Spencer were about to walk in, Aiden stood right in front of us.

"Where do you two think you're going?" he asked with a raised brow.

"To the room," Spencer said pointing up.

"I don't think so ladies. You two lost the game, so prepare to suffer the consequences," Staci said with fake smile.

"Fine!" Spencer said with her hands up and turned around to walk towards the lobby.

"Sorry babe! I love you," Lindsey said as she ran and gave Spencer a kiss.

"You too," Spencer said with a smile.

I still stood up close to Aiden having a stare down with him.

"I hate you," I said with a pout.

"It should be I love you not hate," he replied.

"Why would I say that?"

"Because you get to spend the night with Spencer all alone without Lindsey," he said with a grin.

My eyes went wide at the sudden realization. "Love you Bye!" I said quickly as I pushed Aiden in the elevator and ran towards Spencer.

**Read and Review :o)**

**Sorry this one took longer, but the chapter is longer than usual, so that should make up for it right? **

**Anyways hope you like it and remember, reviews motivate me to update somewhat faster!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

"Any ideas on where we can stay?" Spencer asked as we walked side by side along the park.

"I say we just go to a different hotel and get a room for the night," I said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, but I don't think I can afford it," she said a little down.

"Uhm hello? Princess of rock here with millions of dollars," I said waving my hand. She just laughed.

"I keep forgetting you're this famous celebrity and all. I always thought they were all snobby and the world revolves around me kind of thing."

"Well, if you prefer to sleep by the beach, I can live with that. Except, you are gonna sleep in reaching distance cause I think I would freak if I woke up and felt only sand and a hobo next to me," I said completely honest, but for some reason Spencer found it funny.

"What are you laughing at? I bet you would freak out too!" I said as she was bending down laughing.

"Fine! I'll go buy myself a huge stuff animal I can snuggle with and you can have nothing," I said as I started walking towards the nearest store.

"Wait Ash," she said in between laughter as she ran after me. "I'm sorry for laughing at you. You can cuddle with me instead of a stuff animal," she said holding her hands together, and swaying with a captivating puppy dogface.

"Now what makes you think I would cuddle with you after you laughed at me?" I asked with an overly exaggerated questioning look.

"Well…because I'm irresistible and you love me," she said with confidence and a cheeky smile. Well, she's actually right about that. She is irresistible, and I definitely do love her.

"Fine, it's only cause I could never say no to a face like this," I said as I stepped closer to her cupping her cheek. Her skin is so soft, and I saw her cheesy smile falter to a softer, more natural smile. I saw as her gaze shifted down towards my lips, and back to my eyes. She leaned in closer and our lips were an inch apart. It felt like a million butterflies were in my stomach and my heart was racing.

"Watch out!" a guy yelled as a football bounced five feet away from us. Spencer immediately jumped away and our connection was broken.

"Sorry, about that," the guy said as he ran pass us to get the football.

"Boys, they always ruin the perfect moment," Spencer said shaking her head in disappointment.

x~o~x~o~x~o

We bought large blankets from the store and found a tranquil spot on a secluded beach. We laid on the blanket looking up in the sky as we listened to the waves crash against the shore in a comfortable silence.

"Don't you wish everything was like this," I asked as I turned to face her.

"Like what?" she asked as she turned to face me too.

"Everything is so peaceful and nothing can get in the way of anything. It feels like it's just you and me, and it feels so…perfect," I said. "Can I be honest with you?"

"You can be whatever you want with me," she replied with a smile.

I looked into her deep blue eyes, and knew I had to tell her the truth. She needed to know what happened and that I, I love her.

"There's something you should know Spence," I started. I sat up and brought my knees towards my chest, and she sat up too.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. I could feel tears beginning to form, but I had to at least try and stay strong.

"Spence, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you. This was never supposed to happen. If I didn't cheat on you, you would be with me, not Lindsey," I said as I felt a tear running down my cheek. I could tell she was confused cause she was completely still.

"What are you talking about Ash?" she asked confused.

"Spencer, I'm head over heels for you. I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you," I said scared of her reaction.

"Ash," she said just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry ok Spence. I don't expect you to say it back, but I felt like you should know," I said as I wiped a tear away.

"What did you mean when you said you cheated on me?" she asked.

"You're not going to believe me."

"I will. I promise."

"We've met before. You were here on vacation for your parent's anniversary and you were with Glen's son, Taylor."

"How do you know about Taylor?"

"Like I said, we met before. We had the time of our lives, but after I had issues with the record label, I was so frustrated I drank all night and then…" I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too much for me.

"…cheated on me," she finished. All I could do was nod.

"I was given a second with you, but I would have to win you back or you would have no memory of me."

"So it wasn't just me," she said. "It wasn't just me that felt the electricity ruining through my body with every touch. When I first say you, it felt like an old flame in my heart started, and I couldn't explain why. You were the first person in five years I've ever started to have feelings for," she confessed.

I was jumping for joy on the inside when she said she had feelings for me when we first saw each other. Maybe things for us were meant to be.

She scooted closer to me, and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to me until our foreheads were resting on each other. "You're the first person in five years I've ever wanted to kiss so badly besides Lindsey," she whispered.

"Then kiss me," I breathed.

Instantly, I felt her soft lips collide with mines, and it felt like there should have been fireworks in the sky. Her tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance, and I gladly accepted. She fell to her back, as I fell on top her without breaking the kiss. Her hands roamed my bare back as I snaked my hands up her side.

I kissed the corner of her mouth as I began to make my way down. I left trails of kisses on her neck, then eventually her stomach.

"Ashhhhhh," she moaned as she ran her hands through my hair. "Pleaseeeee."

"Do you trust me," I said as I placed a kiss a little lower than her navel.

"Completely."

**Read and Review :o)**

**AHH sorry I had to end it right there. I don't write sex scenes. SORRY!! Well anyways…I was kinda disappointed with the turn out on the reviews, but I felt nice and decided to post another chapter. So…I guess what I'm trying to say is, Reviews and critiques are much appreciated :D**

**BTW… does anyone know any good love songs? I need one for the story, but can't think of any so let me know if you know any.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Spencer's POV**

I stretch my arms out from where I was and feel sand around me. I grab a handful of the fine sand and let it fall through my fist. I attempt to open my eyes, but the sun is too radiant for my just woken up pupils. I lay on the towel as I soak in the sun when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me towards them. Her head nuzzles in my neck and I try my best to not make any movements to wake her.

I could only stare down at her beauty and know what I'm doing is wrong, but so right. Last night when she mentioned she was given a second chance, I was shocked at how I didn't react surprised. I'm sure anyone else in my position would have, but for some reason it felt like nothing was wrong and I was expecting it from her. It felt like an old flame deep down was ignited once more.

Ash was still sleeping, and I was making random designs on her forearm when my phone began to ring.

_"you'll always be a part of me_

_i'm part of you indefinitely_

_girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby" _

"Shit, sorry," I said as Ash sat up immediately from my loud ringtone. I got up and answered my phone in my bag and knew Lindsey wouldn't stop calling until I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe, did you get my messages from last night_?" Lindsey asked.

"Uh no sorry hun. My phone was on silent," That's the truth by the way.

"_No problem. So how did my baby sleep last night without me to cuddle?" _I could tell she was smiling into the phone, and it broke my heart when I realized I cheated on her. I cheated on her on our 5-year anniversary vacation she worked hard to pay for.

"Not very well babe," I lied. "We slept on the beach though. It was actually exciting."

"_That's cool. How did Ashley handle not sleeping on a bed for once,"_ she asked jokingly.

"Oh I think she _loved_ it," I said with emphasize on loved. Only her and I knew what I really meant.

"_I'm sure she did," _she laughed. "_Well anyways, I called to see how my baby was AND cause I made a dinner date for us."_

_"_Oh really," I said acting surprised. "Well I'll be back soon then."

"_Alright Spency. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. I looked toward Ashley and saw a sad look on her face.

"You're kidding me right," she said out loud with her back towards me as she stared out towards the ocean.

"Ash, I —I," I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Oh no. Uhmm… I was just talking to myself. I didn't mean that towards you," she said. She scooted closer towards me and held me in her arms. Both of us probably looked so vulnerable, it was heart-breaking.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Lindsey's POV**

I was pacing back and fourth at the foot of my bed after I hung up with Spencer contemplating on how tonight was going to go. My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey felling confident?" Staci asked as she waltzed in the room.

"I'm freaking out here," I said with my hands by the sides of my head. "I'm so nervous and scared on how she would react," I confessed.

Staci walked to my bag and took something out and opened the box to show me. I took what was in the box and held it in my palm.

"Don't worry Linds. She loves you," she said placing her hand on my arm. And yes, she calls me Linds and I call her Stac. That's how close we became recently. I'm really glad Staci is here helping me out. I was surprised on how nice celebrities can be. I could definitely see us as friends for life. I love her…as a friend of course.

"Here how about this. Pretend I'm Spencer and practice on me."

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

The sun was up and I could tell Spencer was beginning to wake up. After last night, I tried to fall asleep but wasn't able to. If this was going to be my last moment with her, I wanted to cherish it.

I feel Spencer shifting next to me, so I snake my arm around her waist and bring her closer to me. I nuzzled into her neck and felt her soft skin against mines. She began to make designs on my arm, and it felt so comforting.

I immediately sat up when her phone broke the comforting silence. The thought of Spencer and Lindsey suddenly came to mind when I realized what song her ringtone was. Mariah Carey songs are always the most touching love songs of all time.

I've been told I have selective hearing, and I'm beginning to think I do cause the only part of the conversation I heard was, "Love you too." My face dropped once those three words came out her mouth.

"Any progress?" a familiar voice asked after a gust of cold air wrapped around my body.

"Yes. No. I'm not sure," I replied without looking at Delicia. She managed to stop time once again, and it doesn't phase me at all. I stared at Spencer, and Delicia stopped time right after she hung up the phone. She looked disappointed and I could see sadness in her eyes.

"Do you think she regrets it?" I asked expecting the worst.

"If I knew, I would tell you," she said moving my head so I was facing her. I just nodded in reply.

"Anyways," she said gently grabbing my wrist. "Do you see this?" she asked pointing to the script "S" henna.

"Yeah."

"I'm just here to remind you, you have today and tomorrow till 11:59 and 59 seconds to win Spencer back," she said looking at her watch.

"I know," I replied nodding my head once again.

"Ok. Just reminding you." She was just about to snap her fingers and disappear when she stopped mid-snap and her eyes went wide. "Shit," she said just above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Did I…uhmm. Did I tell you how you know if you won her back or not couple days ago?" she asked looking back and fourth from an almost naked Spencer and me.

My eyes went wide as well. I guess I never asked how I knew if I won Spencer back or not.

"No, you didn't," I said slightly frightened.

"Please don't yell, but she has to say I love you Ashley Davies and mean it, for you to win her back and not forget who you are," Delicia said quickly. Once she finished saying that, she immediately snapped her fingers, disappeared, and started time again.

"You're kidding me right," I said out loud.

"Ash, I —I," she said. Shit, I hope she doesn't think I said that to her.

"Oh no. Uhmm… I was just talking to myself. I didn't mean that towards you," I said quickly. I scooted closer to her to assure her that I'm not mad at her. She sat in between my legs and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"Spence, I just want you to know you mean a lot to me and I don't care whether you're with me or just a friend, I will always be there for you," I whispered to her and placed a cheek by her temple.

"I wish things were different," she replied.

I didn't have anything else to say after that. What am I supposed to say after a comment like that anyways? That sentence alone gave me hope that she could fall in love with me.

We sat at the beach for what seemed like forever just taking in every moment we have alone together. At around 10:30, we figured it's time we return back to the room before people started looking for us. Even though I dreaded it, I knew it was time to get back to reality.

**Read and Review :o)**

**Sorry this update took so long. I had to make sure it put everyone in the perfect position for the next few chapters. Sorry if the ordering of the POV was confusing. And thanks to all that gave suggestions for songs. I will be using one of them :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Spencer's POV**

I just returned to my room and fell on the bed with a sigh. I lay there with my whole body spread across the bed.

"Hey baby," Lindsey said as she walked out the bathroom in just a towel. She walked towards me and crawled on top of me. Her hands were placed on the sides of my shoulders and she leant on them as droplets of water fell from her tan, toned body onto me.

"Hey," I said with a small smile as her lips hovered over mines. "So where are you taking me tonight?" I whispered as I leaned up to peck her lips once more.

"I made reservations for us at this fancy restaurant called Inferno," she said as she lowered her body on me. I wrapped my arms around her petite body. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and I could smell her vanilla shampoo. I stared at the ceiling and the only thing on my mind was her. Ashley.

"I love you Spence," she said as she placed kisses on my neck.

"I love you too," I said. "I love you too."

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

"Aiden are you here?" I shouted as I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"In the bathroom!" he shouted

I walked to the living area couch and lay down. I sat in silence for a couple minutes before Aiden came out of the bathroom with his hair fixed, cologne on, and shaved.

"Where are you going hot shot?" I asked as I looked at him from head to toe.

"I am going out with Kyla today. We're going to this thing her friend invited her to, then I'm going to take her to this fancy restaurant called Inferno," he said with a smirk.

"You guys are getting pretty serious aren't you," I said.

"Yeah. She mentioned the other day that no guy has ever done the cliché date with her, which is a fancy restaurant, so I decided to surprise her."

"That's so sweet. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I heard they have a separate bar/club area. You should go cause I heard the drinks are cheap and the club is one of the best on the island."

"Alright. Maybe I will go," I said.

"So how was last night?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Thoughts of Spencer in my arms and her lips placed on me came flooding back to my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to replay every moment from last night.

"It was the best night of my whole life," I replied with a smile. I brought my knees towards my chest and hugged them as if my life depended on it. "I'm such an emotional wreck right now."

Aiden walked over to me and brought me towards him. "It's a tough time for you. That's all. Go to Inferno tonight with Staci. Go have a good time, because I feel like you've been sad every time I see you."

I nodded in response. "Alright. Now go have fun on your date with Kyla," I said with a laugh as I pushed him out the door.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Spencer's POV**

"Are you going to the club or restaurant?" the valet asked.

"Restaurant," Lindsey replied.

"I didn't know there was a club here," I told Lindsey as we walked in the building and took the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Yeah, the second floor is the club and the fourth floor is the restaurant. Apparently they have floors between the two because of the noise," she said as she laced her hands with mines.

The elevator doors opened, and we were immediately welcomed.

"Welcome to Inferno. Do you have reservations?" a fairly nice looking boy dressed in red and black asked.

"Yes, under Mason," Lindsey replied.

"Right this way," the boy said as he led the way for us.

"Mason?" I whispered

"Yeah, Staci had a few connections so we can get a private room," she said.

"I'm impressed."

We walked towards the back of the restaurant and entered a small separate room. One wall was all glass, so we had a perfect view of the ocean and starry sky. "This is so beautiful," I said as I walked towards the glass wall.

"Yes, you are," Lindsey replied.

"You're so cheesy," I said with a small laugh.

"That's why you love me," Lindsey said with a smile and pecked my lips.

x~o~x~o~x~o

We just finished eating dinner, and I had the lobster and Lindsey had the filet minion. I don't know if it's just me, but it feels like Lindsey has been acting a little different tonight. She's constantly moving as if she were nervous about something.

"Babe, are you alright? You seem a little jumpy," I asked.

She placed her one hand on mines and stood up and walked to the side of me. She knelt down on one knee and brought her other hand in front of her. I have no idea how long that has been behind her, but I was speechless.

"Spencer Carlin," she began. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the reason I wake up every morning and you're the reason these past five years have been the best years of my life. Will you—will you marry me?"

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

So I decided to call Staci and see if she wanted to join me in going to Inferno for drinks. She happily accepted.

I was on my third drink, and the alcohol had no affect on me.

"So do you know who is up there," Staci asked pointing towards the ceiling.

"Aiden and Kyla. They are on their date," I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Well, besides them." I looked at her confused.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Lindsey and Spencer are here. I helped Lindsey make reservations for a private room so she can propose to Spencer," she said feeling happy she helped.

My drink dropped out of my hand and spilled across the bar table. "Propose?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Lindsey was so nervous. You should have seen her. Don't tell anyone though!"

I shut my eyes tight hoping this was all a dream. When I opened my eyes, I was hoping I would end up in my room, but I wasn't. I immediately got up and walked straight to the bathroom. I was leaned over the sink and splashed water on myself.

"Ashley?" a voice behind me said.

I looked up towards the mirror and right behind me was Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Aiden said I should try the bar here. He said it was pretty good," I said.

"Oh," was all she said.

We stood there in silence. "Ashley, there is something I have to tell you," she waited for me to say something, but I didn't. "Lindsey pro—"

"Proposed," I cut her off.

"Ho—how'd you know?"

"Staci told me."

"Oh." She looked down to the floor and I walked towards her and lifted her chin up. I could tell her eyes were watery, and knew what she had done. She knew that I knew and it made my eyes water as well.

"I'm sorry Ash. I just…I just didn—"

I placed my finger over lips and brought her to a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ash," she repeated over and over again into my shoulder.

"It's ok," I lied. "I just want you to be happy with her."

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Lindsey's POV**

Spencer went to the bathroom, and I went to the bar to get us drinks. I saw Staci at the bar and sat down next to her and told her the good news. I was officially the happiest girl in the world.

"I wonder what's taking Spencer so long in the bathroom?" I asked out loud.

Staci shrugged as she chewed on a straw. "Go check on your fiancé!" she shouted as she pushed me off the stool and towards the bathroom.

I pushed the bathroom door open, and right away, I saw Ashley and Spencer in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Ash. I just…I just didn—" I heard Spencer say.

Ashley placed her finger over Spencer's lips and brought her to a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ash." I could tell she was saying over and over again from the movement her lips were making in the mirror.

"It's ok. I just want you to be happy with her." Ashley said.

I quietly moved back towards the door and left hoping they didn't notice I was there. I wasn't exactly sure what just happened, but deep down I knew I was the interference in an epic love story.

**Read and Review :o)**

**I was excited to write another chapter, so here it is. Sorry if the recent chapters have been sounding a little depressing. I've been told, that no matter how hard I try to make happy stories, they always turn out sad. There are many possibilities on how I'm going to end this story, so there are still going to be a couple more chapters left before it is complete. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, I 3 you. I don't know if I will have time to post another chapter in the next couple days because I have some stuff to do, but if you review A LOT, I'll stay up an extra 30 min at night to write the next chapter!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Staci's POV**

"Go check on your fiancé!" I shout as I push Lindsey off the stool and towards the bathroom.

I order another shot and gulp it down like it was water. I wave to the bartender again for another round.

"Why the long face?" I ask Lindsey as she walks back towards me looking disappointed just minutes latter.

"Is there a sign on my back that says 'break my heart,'" she asks as she sits down next to me and drinks my drink.

I lean back and check her back to see if there is anything. "Nope. What's wrong hun?" I ask.

She doesn't reply. I guess this means I'm going to have to guess. "Does it involve Spencer?" she nods. "Ok. Uhmm…." I stop as a sudden realization occurs. "She didn't…she didn't turn you down did she?" I asked

"Worse," was all she said. I could see hurt in her eyes as she just stared out to the open. She didn't move a muscle when she talked, or while I talked to her. I really don't get how someone could not love someone as sweet, amazing, and beautiful as Lindsey.

"How could anything be worse than that?"

She swiveled her chair towards me and looked straight into my eyes. "She's willing to live a lie just because it would make me happy. The reason I proposed was because I wanted BOTH of us to be happy. I thought BOTH of us were madly in love with each other. I thought BOTH of us wanted to spend the rest of our lives with each other," she paused. "I guess I was wrong."

I didn't know what to say. Everything she said was still processing in my brain, and I don't think there was anything helpful for me to say to that.

"Linds…" I say as I reach out and bring her to a hug. She doesn't back away. We stay in that position for what seems like a lifetime, but she pulls away when she sees Spencer come out from the bathroom.

"Can you do me a favor," she asks as she checks herself in the reflection of the bar table.

"Anything."

"Can you take Spencer back to the hotel and tell her I had to go back to the room cause I wasn't feeling well and couldn't find her," she says as she finds her keys in her bag.

"Of course," I say with a nod.

"I'll text her too, but you need to tell her I couldn't find her," she said.

"I will," I said as she pushes through the crowd of people.

I watch Lindsey until she is no longer in view, and just seconds later, Spencer comes into view with Ashley by her side. Even though I am not part of Lindsey or Spencer's relationship, my heart broke once I saw Spencer and Ashley together. Lindsey deserves so much better. She deserves to be loved by someone who promises to be faithful to her. Someone like me. Ever since I saw her hazel eyes and breathtaking smile, I was a goner.

"Have you seen Lindsey?" Spencer asked taking me out of my trance of a gorgeous brunette.

"Huh. Oh, she said she had to leave immediately because she wasn't feeling well. She was looking for you, but couldn't find you," I said making sure I said everything Lindsey wanted me to say.

"Oh. She should have at least tex—" she said until reached into her bag and flipped her phone open.

"Did she just text you?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said she asked you to take me back to the hotel because she wasn't feeling well and couldn't find me," she said while looking at her phone.

"Yup, that's what I just said."

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Spencer's POV**

"I'm sorry Ash. I just…I just didn—"

She placed a finger over my lips and brought me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ash," I repeated over and over again into her shoulder.

"It's ok, I just want you to be happy with her."

We pulled away from our hug and she pushed away some hair that was in my face. "You are so beautiful Spence. I would give up everything to be with you. I love you," she said. We stood there in silence. I didn't know what to do or say. I'm the type of person who only says 'I love you' when I truly mean it. I don't just throw around that four-letter word like it's no big deal. The thing is, I think I do love Ashley. I just feel like I can't say it because of Lindsey.

"I don't expect you to say it back Spence. I just want you to know that before I don't get a chance to tell you," she whispers.

A small smile forms and instead of saying 'I love you,' I do the next best thing. I wrap my arm around her neck and pull her towards me and bring her in for a passionate kiss. We kiss like there is no tomorrow. To me, this kiss feels like a final goodbye to all hopes we have with being with each other.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Lindsey's POV**

I just arrived back at the room and my mascara is already running down my cheek. I could tell people were staring while I was in the lobby and in the elevator, but I didn't care. I immediately changed my clothes to boxers and a wife beater. I crawled into our king size bed and pulled the sheets over my head. I turned to my side so my back was facing the inside of the bed and just stared off into the distance, contemplating how everything fell apart.

Around an hour later, I felt a warm body push up against mines. I could smell her perfume, and that was just one of the many things I loved about her; she always smelled amazing.

"Hey babe, you feeling ok?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded, not wanting to talk right now.

"Get some rest. Love you," she said as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

I got back to my room and threw my stuff on the floor. While on my way back, I was trying to think of ways to dedicate something to Spencer, to express my love for her. My hands ran through my hair, and then it hit me. I immediately pulled out my cell phone and scrolled down to the letter "E" in my phonebook.

I pressed call, and the phone rang three times before someone finally picked up. "Hello?" the groggy voice from the other side said.

"Ethan, this is Ashley."

"Wh—What do you want Ash? It's 3am." He said clearly tired.

"Well its midnight here. Anyways, did you turn in the final copy of the CD?"

"No. I am going to turn it in when I meet with the company for lunch tomo—today I mean," he said a little upset since I woke him up.

"Ok, perfect. I wanna make a few changes to the album cover."

"What? Why? It's perfect the way it is."

"No, it's missing something. I want you to ask some professional dude or whatever to make it look like the initials S.C. is carved into the guitar on the cover, and make sure it's clearly visible."

"Whose S.C.? And why would I do that?" he asked sounding a little irritated.

"Because I said so, ok Ethan," I kinda yelled into the phone.

"Alright, alright. Anything else you want, your highness?" he said with attitude.

"Yeah, I'm writing a song, and I want it to be a single."

**Read and Review :o)**

**So here's the next chapter!! WHOO!! So I'm thinking two-three chapters left. I don't know yet though since I didn't write it yet :O Sorry if the way I wrote it made it a little confusing. I just wanted to make sure I get in everyone's thoughts. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 20 had almost 4x as many reviews as chapter 19. Haha. Ok, so please please please review. I definitely think it makes me post faster…don't ya think?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Spencer's POV**

I brought my mug to my mouth and took a sip of my coffee. I looked towards Lindsey, and she was looking down and playing with her food. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to bring it up because I know she tends to get defensive when she is in a bad mood.

"So what did you want to do today babe?" I asked breaking the deadly silence. She shrugged without even looking up at me.

"I was thinking maybe we can go to Inferno's bar tonight. I really like it," I said.

"Alright," she said not taking her eyes off her food…again. "Are you inviting Staci, Aiden, and… and Ashley?"

"No. It's gonna be just you and me," I said placing my hand on hers.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

I just woke up, and it was pass noon. I haven't slept pass noon since I was a teenager, and those were the days I just wanted to stay in bed the rest of my life. I got home at 1 a.m. last night and stayed up till 5 in the morning perfecting the song I wrote for Spencer. So many emotions were running through my head, that I wanted to make it perfect for my soon to be single.

"Ash! I'm back!" Aiden called out the main room. I guess I was so busy last night, I didn't even realize he was gone.

" I'm in my room!" I shouted back. The door was suddenly opened, and Aiden was standing with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"What? Can't I be happy to see my best friend?" he asked sarcastically as he jumped on my bed.

"Geez Aiden, when are you ever this happy?" I said pushing him off the bed. He fell with a loud thump, and his head immediately popped up.

"Let's go to Inferno tonight again," he said out of nowhere.

"Why would I wanna go there?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I never want to go back there," I thought to myself.

"So are you in?" he asked after I realized I haven't answered yet.

"Do I even have a choice."

"Nope. Call Staci too. It's our last night here, and I want to spend the night drinking with my best friend and my girlfriend," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Wait did you just say girlfriend?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Kyla is my girlfriend," he said with his smile ever faltering. "This is the best vacation ever," he said before leaving the room.

"Well that makes one of us," I said just above a whisper.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Lindsey's POV**

I was sitting on the bench in the dressing my thumbs waiting for Spencer to come out and reveal what she tried on when an old lady walked in. She took a seat next to me and stared out into space.

"You have a lot on your mind Lindsey," she said out of nowhere. I looked at her with a blank stare. I have no idea who this lady is, but apparently she knows me!

"Do I know you?"

"My names Delicia," she said. "Tell me sweetie, what's on your mind?"

"Uhmm…I don't even know who you are," I said still shocked at how she knew who I was.

"Never mind about that!" she shouted. I jumped out of my seat from her sudden raise in voice. "Just tell me what's on your mind," she said in a calmer voice. I looked at the dressing room and noticed Spencer hasn't come out from the noise. I looked at my surroundings and realized everything and everyone was frozen.

"Wha—what did you do?" I asked making a full 360 around myself.

"I froze time, no big deal. You ask a lot of questions you know. Can you just answer my question please," she said in a irritated voice.

"Alright, alright," I said holding my hands up. "Wait…what did you ask again?"

"For the love of God!" she shouted once again throwing her hands up. "You're worse than Ashley!"

Again, I was bewildered once that name was mentioned. "You know Ashley?"

"What is with you girls and answering questions with more questions!" she shouted. She took a deep breath in and regained her composure. "Tell me what is on your mind," she said in calm voice.

"Well," I started off. Delicia took a seat on the bench again and I paced back and fourth in front of her. "I just proposed to my girlfriend of five years. She said yes, but then I overheard her and Ashley freaking Davies telling her she just wants her to be happy. Oh and they were unusually close for friends!"

"Wow," Delicia said. "I didn't expect it to get this complicated," she said to herself.

"Didn't expect what to get how far?" I asked.

"No nothing, nothing. But, the reason I'm here is because you are about to make huge decisions, and I want you to do what your heart tells you to do," she said bringing her hand towards her heart. "I don't care what the situation is, but don't let anything affect your decision, because it _will_ change your life," she said. And in a snap, she was gone.

"What the fuck just happened," I said out loud as Delicia suddenly disappeared, and time was moving once more.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

**"**Aid, I'll meet you guys at the booth. I'm gonna get us some drinks," I said as I walked towards the bar.

"Jack and coke, and three shots," I said to the bartender as I leaned over the bar table. My fingers were tapping the glass below, and my eyes were scanning the crowd around me.

I got the drinks and started walking to the booth where Staci, Aiden, and Kyla were. I squeezed through the sea of people, with 4 drinks in my hand, and lemme tell you, it's very difficult.

"Three shots right here," I said with my eyes concentrated on the drinks as I placed them on the table. I looked up and saw Staci, Aiden, and Kyla sitting next to Spencer and Lindsey. "Oh hey guys!" I said.

x~o~x~o~x~o

So it's been about an hour since we got here, and I hardly talked to Spencer. Aiden and Kyla were off dancing, and Staci was talking with Lindsey about some movie she is going to do. I could tell Lindsey knew something was up between her girlfriend, and me because she was constantly looking at Spencer and me. Her arm has been wrapped around Spencer's waist the whole time, and brought her closer to her every time I made eye contact with her.

"Hey can you come to the bathroom with me. I don't wanna go by myself…if you know what I mean," Staci asked Lindsey. Lindsey looked from Staci, to Spencer, then to me. I could tell she didn't want to go, but didn't want to say no.

"Yeah sure," she said. "Be right back babe," she said, then gave Spencer a peck. Once Staci and Lindsey were out of sight, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," I confessed.

"I didn't expect you to be here either," she said looking down at her hands.

"This is my last night here before I go back to L.A." I said trying to start a conversation. Usually I had no problem talking to her, but this time it was different. I didn't expect to see her again after last night.

"Oh," she said sounding a bit disappointed. I nodded my head. "I'm sorry Ash."

"For what?"

She pointed to me, then her, then to the direction Lindsey was.

"Don't be sorry Spence. Not everything is fair." I looked towards the dance floor and saw Lindsey and Staci coming back. They sat back down in the booth and Lindsey's arm went around Spencer's waist once again.

I got up from the booth and walked towards the DJ without saying a word.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Lindsey's POV**

I walked with Staci to the bathroom and she stood in front of the mirror, checking her hair. She turned around so she was facing me and started walking towards me.

"Linds I know things are rough right now, but I want you to come talk to me if you need anything. I don't care if its 3 in the morning. I want to be there for you."

I have no idea where this is coming from, but it feels good to know someone is going to be there for you.

"Thanks Stac," I said bringing her into a hug. We left the bathroom, and sat back down in the booth. It didn't seem like either Spence or Ashley talked since we left. Once we sat down, Ashley left and went to talk to the DJ. She was talking to him for a while until she stepped out on the stage with a guitar and microphone.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey guys," Ash said into the microphone on stage. I immediately stood up and walked towards the front of the stage.

"Oh my gosh she is gonna sing! Let's go!" I heard Staci say excitedly and grab Lindsey's hand and drag her towards the stage.

"I'm here in Hawaii on vacation, and had the time of my life!" she said happily into the microphone. "Anyways, I wanted to sing this song I wrote at 1 in the morning today." Her eyes were scanning the screaming audience and were immediately met with mines. "This song is for a special someone. Even though things aren't meant to be, know that I love you no matter what. Here's far away." She said as she began to strum.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

I felt my chest tighten and legs getting wobbly. I gazed into her eyes, and she was doing the same. Her eyes sparkled and she looked more beautiful than ever.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

With her last strum, I saw a tear drop down on the guitar. Everyone burst into applause and was chanting for an encore. I watched as she politely said no and walked off the stage.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

During the entire song, Spencer and I stared into each other's souls. I placed the guitar in its case and looked at the clock. It read 11:50.

"Ten more minutes," I said to myself. "Ten more minutes." I said as I took the backstage elevator to the first floor and walked down the sidewalk.

**Read and Review :o)**

**Sorry this one took so long, but its so much longer so I think that makes up for its lateness. So this is the 2****nd**** to the last chapter….I think. 2****nd**** to the last or 3****rd**** to the last. I'm not sure. Anyways, I hope you like it and thank you for the song choice!**

**So I was thinking of writing another story after this one, but I don't know. I'm not really sure if you like my writings, and I don't wanna write another story if no one is going to read it. Let me know if you think I should!**

**The song is far away by Nickelback btw. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Ashley has the time of her life with an unknown blonde while on vacation. But, when things get complicated and a strange encounter occurs, Ashley will have to fight for what she wants.**

**Spencer's POV**

I still stood in front of the stage right in the middle of the dance floor, between drunken people dancing. People were bumping into me, and I didn't even think about moving. Just a few minutes ago, the girl I have fallen for just sang her heart out to me, and I can't even go chase after her without feeling guilty. I felt someone's presence behind me, and I didn't bother to turn around.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned my head to the side. It was Lindsey. "Spence," she said. I turned around to be met with watery eyes and a broken hearted girl.

"Linds--," I said before she cut me off.

"Please, don't Spence," she said looking down and lacing her hands with mines. Her eyes shifted up and I stared into her hazel eyes. "Spence, when I proposed I did it because I love you with all my heart. I thought by proposing, it would make both of our dreams come true." She let go of my right hand and cupped my cheek. "I would do anything to make you smile," she said as a small smile grew across her face. "Spence, I love you and will always be there for you. I don't want to hold you back on your happiness."

"What are you saying Lindsey."

"I want you to go backstage and go get her. From that song alone, I could tell she would travel oceans to be with you. If being with her is what makes you happy, then I want you to be with her," she said as she grasped my hands tighter. My heart started racing, and I couldn't hold back a smile.

I brought her into a loving embrace and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sorry Lindsey," I said into her shoulder as a tear rolled down my cheek and on to her shoulder.

"Don't be," she said in a whisper.

We pulled away from each other and I wiped a tear away. "I love you Lindsey. You're my first love and will always remain in my heart."

"I love you too Spencer," she said. "Tell Ashley if she breaks your heart, she better start running," she said with a small laugh. I leaned in and gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go get your girl," she said as she pulled away and gave me a slight push towards the stage.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

I continued walking down the sidewalk with my hands in my jeans pocket. I pulled my left hand out to look at my watch. "6 minutes," I said to myself. A tear trailed down my cheek and took a seat on the curb in the middle of an empty street.

_I just can't believe you're gone_

_Still waiting for morning to come_

_When I see if the sun will rise_

_Without you here by my side_

_Oooo where we had so much in store_

_Tell me what is it all reaching for_

_When were through building memories_

_I'll hold yesterday in my heart_

_In my heart_

I started singing. It was another song I wrote earlier this morning. I didn't exactly finish it, but the lyrics I'm thinking of now just seem to flow.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams_

_Take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams_

_Take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

I looked back down at my watch and it read 11:59. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "I love you Spencer Carlin," I said out loud.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Lindsey's POV**

I watched as Spencer jumped on the stage and ran backstage. I nodded my head, knowing I did the right thing. I turned around and walked to the bar where Staci was, and ordered a drink.

"So they were in love?" Staci asked.

"Yeah. They always were. I didn't want to hold her back," I said swallowing the drink that was placed in front of me.

"Linds, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I love her enough to know when to let her go," I replied. I ordered another drink and my fingers tapped the glass bar as I waited for it. I was just sitting there, when everything became silent. I looked around me and saw everyone was frozen in place.

"So we meet again," I said out loud.

"You got used to it much quicker than Ashley," Delicia said.

"Well, it's cool the first time, but after that it's like nothing," I said. "So what are you here to tell me this time?"

"Wow, you're smarter than Ashley too. And, well I just wanted to tell you, you made the right choice. "

"How is it the right choice if I'm not with Spencer?" I asked looking at my now empty glass.

"You're gonna be an alcoholic," she said with a half empty bottle of vodka in hand. She noticed my staring at her bottle and said, "Well I'm not gonna die or anything so I'm an exception."

"Whatever. I have nothing right now," I said with no expression. Suddenly, Delicia slammed the vodka bottle on the glass table and I jumped.

"Look right in front of you!" she yelled. I turned to look right in front of me, and there was nothing. I looked at her with a confused face. "Maybe you are stupid," she said as she swiveled my chair so I was facing Staci.

"Staci," I said above a whisper. I stared at her, and she was looking at me as if she were in love. "She wouldn't like someone like me. She's a famous celebrity for crying out loud!"

"Stupid!" Delicia said slapping the back of my head.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Yes, because she likes you. Trust me," Delicia said before she was gone.

Time started moving again, and I turned to Staci. A smile grew across my face. She really is beautiful I thought to myself.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked out of nowhere. I could tell she was taken back a little when I said that, but she agreed.

**Spencer's POV**

I jumped on the stage and ran backstage. "Have you seen Ashley Davies?" I asked the security guard by the door.

"She went outside, that way," he pointed.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I continued running. I ran down the sidewalk with my eyes wandering the whole area looking for my love. I looked at my watch and it read 11:56.

"She couldn't have gone to far," I said to myself as I continued running down the street.

After a couple more minutes of running I finally came to a stop. I leaned over and was breathing hard. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I stood up straight again and ran my hands through my hair. "Where are you?" I said just above a whisper.

Then out of nowhere, I hear the angelic voice singing a song I've never heard before. It sounded close by, so I ran to the corner of the street, and there she was. She was sitting on the curb just 20 yards away from me with her back facing me.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams_

_Take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams_

_Take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

She sang, and I swear I can hear her tears hit the ground. Twice in 20 minutes, she was able to wind my heart with her voice. She looked at her watch then said, "I love you Spencer Carlin." She leaned her head back, waiting as if something were about to happen.

"I love you Ashley Davies," I said loud enough so she could hear me. I said those five words as if my life depended on it. I never put that much feeling into one sentence.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Ashley's POV**

My eyes were closed, waiting for Delicia to wipe my memory when I heard her voice say, "I love you Ashley Davies." My eyes popped open and I think I may have jumped a little too. I turned around and saw Spencer standing just a few yards away from me. I looked to watch, and right then, it went from 11:59 to 12:00. A smile grew across my face, and I got up and walked towards Spencer.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked

"With all my heart," she replied as she laced my hands with hers. she brought me closer to her and cupped my face. "I love you Ashley Davies, and I want to be with you."

"I would love to be with you," I said with a smile. In just seconds, our lips collided and moved together in rhythm. Her lips were so soft, it felt like I was dreaming.

"What happened with Lindsey?" I asked.

"She wanted me to be happy. And you're what makes me happy," she said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Our foreheads were pressed together and I was staring into her deep blue eyes with a smile tattooed on my face.

"Will you sing that song for me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Only if you dance with me."

"I would dance with you, and you only," she replied. I gently grabbed her hand and led her towards the middle of the empty street.

"The song doesn't match the situation anymore," I confessed.

"Why is that?" she asked looking a little worried.

"Because I have you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

**Read and Review :o)**

**So that's the end!!! I don't really know if I liked the ending or not, but oh well. And if you want, I could write a short chapter about life after the trip. Like an epilogue. But only if a lot of people request it. And the end, I pictured it as if it were a movie, and they dance while the camera zooms out to a birds eye view above them. Make sense? **

**K well I have a few stories in mind that I would write next. But, I decided to write about what the readers want/request. So the different topics are, **

**A high school story**

**A depressing one (I'm good at writing these)**

**I'll attempt to make a happy all the way through story. It might be hard for me though.**

**And a mystery.**

**K so choose one if you want another story from me!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I 3 you! **

**The song was yesterday by Leona lewis**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own anything**

"Welcome back to E! News. Right now we have the famous Ashley Davies," Alicia, the host said. "So Ashley Davies, first off I just want to say Happy Anniversary. How long has it been?"

"Thank you, and it is ten months today," I replied looking towards Spencer who was standing by the camera.

"You're welcome. Now tell me, how did you and your lover meet."

"Well Alicia, I was on vacation in Hawaii with my best friend Aiden. Spencer was staying at the same hotel as us, and Lindsey got overly excited when she saw me. Fans were chasing me, so I dragged Spencer and Lindsey with me to the bathroom to hide. From there we just kinda hit it off," I replied.

"How about that. Is it true Lindsey was Spencer's girlfriend during that time. Tell me about that," she said.

"It is true. While in Hawaii, I always felt guilty about that, but when we returned back to L.A., Lindsey and I worked it out. We're really good friends now, and I'm sure you all heard her and thee Staci Mason are currently dating and are very happy together," I said with a grin.

"Of course we heard! Those two really do make a cute couple. How is your friend Aiden. Was he your wingman?"

"Aiden actually found a girl of his own, so he was always spending time with her. He is currently married to the lovely Kyla Woods, and are expecting a child. They met while in Hawaii too."

"Well how about that. Hawaii must have some lovely ladies there. Ok, so I have one last question for you Ashley Davies, tell me how Spencer changed your life."

"Wow, she changed my life in the biggest way possible. In a good way of course. She inspired me to write new songs,"

"Which by the way are number one on the charts," Alicia interrupted.

"Yes, and thank you to all of my fans. And, well I don't know how I could live without her. She is the reason I wake up every morning, and the reason I live," I replied with a smile.

"Now isn't that just adorable. Spencer Carlin, why don't you come over and give your girlfriend a smooch," Alicia said motioning Spencer to come on camera. She happily agreed and planted one right on me.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied, then sat on the couch with me.

"Aren't you two just the cutest thing," Alicia said sitting back down on the couch. "Well, this conclu--,"

"Wait, do you have a few minutes to spare?" I asked interrupting Alicia closing the show.

"Of course. Go right ahead," she replied.

"Thank you," I replied. I pulled something from my back pocket, and kneeled to the ground and held Spencer's hand in my own. "My father always told me to not marry someone I can live with, but the person I can not live without. And I don't think I could ever live without you. Spencer Carlin, will you marry me?" I asked while opening the small box revealing a diamond ring.

Her hand covered her mouth, and I could still see a smile growing. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Ashley Davies," she said jumping into me. I held her, and spun her around. I could see Alicia and the camera crew's shocked expression as they started to applaud.

"I love you so much," I said.

"You make me the happiest girl in the world Ashley Davies. I love you." She said as she placed a kiss on my lips.

**"**Well ladies and gentlemen, you just witnessed rockstar princess Ashley Davies propose to the gorgeous Spencer Carlin," Alicia said looking back at us. "You saw it here first on E! News. Tune in tomorrow for more exclusive news. Good night everyone, and that's a wrap."

**Read and Review :o)**

**So I honestly don't know how to write an epilogue, but that's my version of an epilogue. That was a tv interview by the way. So thank you to all who have read and reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I'll probably start a new story in a week or two, so keep an eye out for it! I still don't know what I'm writing about. Hahaha. Ok, well Thanks again to everyone who read and commented!!!**

**-S**


End file.
